O Despertar de Um Coração
by epgm
Summary: O destino tirou de Edward sua esposa, mulher que ele conhecia e amava desde criança, desde então jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais amaria outra mulher, mas ele não sabia que o misterioso destino ainda reservava surpresas apaixonantes...
1. Chapter 1

1 . Despedida

O coração de Edward estava em pedaços, seus olhos estavam vermelhos com enormes manchas escuras a baixo deles, passou à noite toda deitado na beirada do caixão de sua amada, suas mãos não deixaram as dela por nenhum momento, sua mãe o observava melancólica sem saber o que fazer ou agir, Julia era sua vida, como ele sobreviveria sem ela, cresceram juntos se dedicando sempre um ao outro, se casaram tão jovens jurando amor eterno. Edward desviou seus olhos do rosto pálido de sua esposa encontrando os de sua filha que tinha um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Não chore papai!

Edward estendeu os braços pegando Elizabeth, apertando-a em um abraço.

- Mamãe pediu que eu não chorasse, pois ela iria para um lugar bonito, cheio de flores, e que lá não sentiria mais dor.

Edward não disse nada só abraçou sua filhinha, o pedaço que sua amada deixou a ele, naquele momento prometeu para si mesmo que dedicaria sua vida a ela, sua filha era o único motivo para ele continuar respirando.

- Filho.

- Sim pai. – Edward disse levantando seus olhos.

- Está na hora. – Disse olhando o corpo de Júlia.

Elisabeth beijou a face de seu pai passando suas pequenas mãozinhas em seu rosto.

- Minha menina tão pequena e valente. – Edward disse em meio a soluços de dor, lágrimas grossas corriam em sua face. Elisabeth se apertou ainda mais em seus braços se recusando a deixa-lo na hora do enterro, tudo foi rápido e doloroso, todos estavam arrasados e tristes, os pais de Júlia se debruçaram sobre o caixão dando o ultimo adeus a sua filha, um ar de desespero rondava o lugar. Elisabeth desceu do colo de seu pai pegando uma rosa branca das mãos de sua avó Esme caminhando lentamente até o caixão, depositou um beijo na testa de sua mãe colocando a rosa entre suas mãos.

- Adeus mamãe, você sempre estará no meu coração, prometo cuidar do papai, descanse em paz.

Todos os presentes se emocionaram diante da atitude da menina, tão pequena e aguentando tudo com bravura.

A porta da casa foi aberta, o silêncio dominava o lugar, tudo ali a lembrava, parece que se pode ouvir seu sorriso em cada canto da grande casa, até os animais sentiram sua morte, aquela noite os cachorros não latiram, os cavalos não relincharam, nem o galo cantou anunciando o novo dia que chegava, Edward passara a noite andando pela casa, estava desnorteado sem lugar, sem rumo, não sabia o que fazer como continuar vivendo, tudo era tão confuso em sua cabeça, nada fazia sentido, pensou varias vezes aquela noite em acabar com sua vida, mas o rosto de sua pequena Elisabeth vinha em sua mente fazendo-o repensar sua atitude. Naquela manhã Edward decidiu que viveria para cuidar de sua filha, prometeu a si mesmo não mais amar ninguém. "Meu coração Júlia será sempre seu, ele foi enterrado junto com você".

Não tão distante dali Isabella chorava a morte de seu pai, já órfão de mãe desde bebê se vê obrigada a deixar sua cidade natal San Ângelo (TEXAS) e ir morar com seus tios em um sitio na zona rural, como Edward passara a noite caminhando pela casa, seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, o sol não apareceu àquela manhã, o dia estava cinzento e frio, o que não é muito comum no Texas.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Sensações**

**Cinco anos se passaram, Isabella se tornara uma mulher linda e forte, sua alegria mudou a vida de seus tios no pacato sitio onde vivia com seus filhos Jacob e Léa, o início foi difícil mais logo ela se viu familiarizada com o lugar, sua vida era simples mais cheia de amor, seus tios trabalhavam muito, tinham uma vida sofrida cheia de sacrifícios, por isso se viu obrigada a trabalhar para ajudar no sustento da casa, no dia 03 de setembro, dia de seu aniversário de 21 anos selou um cavalo e galopou até a fazenda vizinha, estava animada, pois estava a caminho de uma nova vida, iria trabalhar como governanta na propriedade dos Cullens, ficou encantada com o tamanho da fazenda, havia muitos animais, principalmente cavalos, a casa era enorme, porém triste, o jardim estava mal cuidado, as flores estavam murchas, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando entrou na grande casa.**

**- Boa Dia! Você deve ser a Isabella.**

**- Sim. – Ela respondeu timidamente.**

**- Sou Esme, muito prazer.**

**Isabella ficou encantada com a Beleza de Esme.**

**- O prazer é todo meu.**

**- Você tem quantos anos Isabella?**

**- Estou fazendo vinte e um hoje.**

**- Meus parabéns então. – Esme disse surpreendendo Isabella com um abraço. Por um momento ela não sabia o que fazer desde que seu pai morreu nunca havia recebido um abraço de felicitação, seus tios nunca foram de demonstrar afeto.**

**- Obrigado. – Isabella disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**

**- O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – Esme perguntou.**

**- Não senhora, é que desde que meu pai morreu, nunca mais recebi um abraço de felicitação.**

**Esme ficou parada por um momento observando-a, seus olhos também lacrimejaram.**

**- Sinto muito querida.**

**Esme explicou todo o funcionamento da casa para Isabella, cada cômodo que ela entrava ficava mais encantada, era tudo muito grande e agradável, seu trabalho ali seria tomar conta de Elisabeth filha de Edward o dono da casa e cuidar para que a casa esteja sempre em ordem, só não entrou em um cômodo da casa, o quarto do patrão, segundo Esme ela só podia entrar lá quando ele me pedisse. Esme explicou que seu filho gosta de ficar a maior parte do tempo sozinho, que fica quase sempre no quarto quando está em casa, só sai para almoçar e jantar com sua filha. Alertou-a que ele é muito rabugento que nos últimos cinco anos quase dez governantas havia passado por ali.**

**- Te espero amanhã! – Esme disse abraçando Isabella mais uma vez.**

**A garota saiu parando no jardim, fascinada, tudo era muito bonito, só estava mal cuidado, Edward ouviu as vozes vindo do lado de fora, afastou a cortina de seu quarto escuro vendo a moça, seus olhos estavam fechados, ela sentia o vento tocar sua pele, seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça com pequenos fios caindo em sua nuca e rosto, vestia calça jeans e uma blusa longa justa deixando a mostra seu corpo, calçava botas que vinha até abaixo de seus joelhos, Edward ficou fascinado com o que via, abriu um pouco mais a cortina para vê-la melhor, o reflexo do vidro da janela do seu quarto chamou a atenção de Isabella que levantou seus olhos percebendo de alguém a observava, a cortina voltou ao seu lugar, ela montou seu cavalo e voltou ao sitio de seus tios galopando devagar sentindo o ar, não havia nada que a agradasse mais como andar a cavalo e sentindo o vento tocar sua pele. Chegou à casa de seus tios indo fazer suas malas, Jacob a levaria na manha seguinte para o Raio de Sol (nome da fazenda de Edward), a noite foi longa, não conseguia dormir, uma ansiedade tomava conta de sua alma. Edward desceu para jantar aquela noite curioso, queria saber quem era a jovem que visitara sua casa de manhã, sua mãe logo lhe informou que havia contratado uma nova governanta, que ela era muito jovem, porém muito responsável e de bom coração, informou que tinha certeza que todos iriam gostar muito dela, Elisabeth fez um monte de pergunta seu pai como sempre não falou nada.**

**- Como é o nome dela vovó?**

**- Isabella.**

**O nome de Isabella fez a imagem da garota se instalar na mente de Edward, ele a via parada no jardim, com os olhos fechados, parecia tão serena e satisfeita, se viu intrigado com isso, adormeceu com ela vagando pela sua cabeça isto foi bom, diminuiu um pouco o vazio que ele sentia, de madrugada acordou ofegante seus olhos banhados em lágrimas, o vazio havia voltado. Desde a morte de Júlia nunca teve uma noite tranqüila, dormia muito pouco, passava quase todas as madrugadas lendo, sua família nunca mais viu um sorriso sair de seus lábios, seu violão nunca mais foi tocado, sua vida é trabalhar, quase não conversa, quando a família esta reunida seu corpo sempre esta lá, mas sua mente parece vagar, seus pais e irmãos nunca desistiram de tentar trazê-lo de volta a vida, eles ainda têm esperança de um dia ver de novo um brilho de felicidade em seus olhos.**

**Isabella levantou bem cedo tinha que esta na fazenda dos Cullens às oito da manhã, despediu de seus tios e logo partiu. Edward também saiu de casa cedo, selou seu cavalo e saiu pela fazenda como sempre faz aos sábados, o sol depois de muitos dias apareceu no horizonte anunciado à chegada do verão, ele olhou para o céu por um momento sentindo uma emoção nova, algo dentro dele gritava esperança, não entendia o porquê, pois a única que poderia devolver sua felicidade não pode mais voltar, antes das lágrimas começarem a descer ele começou a correr pelo campo com seu cavalo, Isabella que descansava sua cabeça na janela da caminhonete pode ver o cavalo passando disparado pelo campo, seus olhos o seguiram até se tornar só um borrão por causa da distancia, sabia que era a mesma pessoa que estava na janela observando-a, pois sentiu o mesmo arrepio, Esme já a esperava na porta recebendo-a com muito carinho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 . Sensações (Segunda Parte)**

− Oi senhorita Isabella! − Elisabeth disse sorrindo calorosamente.

− Oi, você deve ser a Elisabeth.

− Sim, é um prazer te conhecer, você é muito linda.

− Obrigado, você que é linda, não precisa me chamar de senhorita, me chama de Bella.

− Tá, mas só se você me chamar de Beth.

− Combinado − Bella disse se agachando até estar no nível dos olhos da menina que a abraçou e beijou-a ternamente.

Bella gostou muito de Elisabeth assim como a menina que se apaixonou logo por ela, não a deixando em momento algum, em poucas horas já pareciam grandes amigas, Esme observava tudo maravilhada e aliviada, sabia que poderia ir embora para cidade tranquila que sua neta estaria em boas mãos, os empregados da casa já a olhavam com afeto, sua presença trouxe alegria para todos, ninguém conseguia olhar para ela e não sorrir.

− Esta menina é um anjo que Deus enviou, sinto esperança só de olhá-la, meu coração me diz que ela vai promover grandes mudanças nesta casa. – Esme disse para Laura uma das empregadas.

− Ela é muito especial, conquistou todos em uma fração de segundos. – Laura disse.

De longe Edward escutou os sorrisos vindos de dentro da casa, logo reconheceu as gargalhadas que sua filha. Entrou devagar vendo Bella e Elisabeth dançando animadamente na sala, a musica estava baixa, logo reconheceu a canção "Down onthe earth farm de Tim Mcgraw", seus olhos se iluminaram ao ver a felicidade de sua filha, a muito tempo não ouvia ela gargalhar, sentiu uns arrepios subir pelo seu corpo ao ver Bella como sentiu no dia anterior.

− Papai! – Elisabeth falou em um tom meio assustado − desculpe não ouvi o senhor chegar.

Bella parou seus movimentos encontrando o olhar de Edward, seu corpo congelou no lugar ao ver a figura de um metro e oitenta, corpo magro, braços fortes levemente musculosos, seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, olhos verdes esmeralda e apesar de estar com a barba grande sua beleza era sem igual. Edward desviou seu olhar de Bella olhando para sua filha por um momento antes de subir as escadas.

− Vamos lavar as mãos para almoçar.

Edward subiu indo para seu quarto, sentia uma emoção estranha, os grandes olhos azuis de Bella queimavam em sua mente, suas mãos estavam suadas e os pelos de seus braços estavam ouriçados, sentou em sua cama passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Esme entrou no quarto vendo a confusão nos olhos do filho.

− Você chegou cedo, se soubesse não tinha deixado elas com o som ligado na sala.

− Fazia muito tempo que não a via sorrir daquele jeito, confesso que me impressionei.

− Ela gostou muito da nova governanta, não parou de sorrir depois que ela chegou. Não fique bravo, tente ser mais razoável pela sua filha, se essa governanta também desistir juro que levo a Beth para morar comigo, é muita coisa para a cabeça de uma criança ter que se familiarizar com uma pessoa diferente quase todo mês.

− Vou tentar mãe, prometo, e quanto à música ela pode ouvir quando quiser, minha menina tem o direito de fazer o que gosta, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça tirando isso dela.

− Obrigado meu filho. – Elisabeth vai gostar disso.

− Pode mandar servir o almoço, vou me trocar e já desço. – Edward disse.

Esme desceu radiante, tinha certeza que Bella tinha mexido com seu filho, em menos de cinco horas conseguiu que ele liberasse a música, "estou ansiosa para ver ela fará em 24 horas". – Esme disse para si mesmo.

Quando Edward chegou à sala de jantar encontrou sua filha sentada em seu lugar de sempre, estava com seus olhinhos fechados com fones no ouvido, havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, percebeu que ela tinha um iPod em sua mão, sentou a mesa mexendo com os talheres para chamar sua atenção, a menina abriu seus olhos assustada.

− Oi papai. – disse envergonhada.

− O que é isso? – Edward perguntou olhando para o aparelho em suas mãos.

− É um iPod, a Bella me emprestou. Ela disse para eu não ficar triste, que você tem seus motivos para não gostar de musica, também falou que devo sempre respeitar as escolhas de todo mundo.

Edward ficou admirado com o que ouviu, começou a questionar mentalmente a atitude de Bella, resolveu o seu problema e o de sua filha de uma maneira tão simples e rápida, o que mais o intrigava-o era o porquê dela se preocupar, fazendo com que Elisabeth não ficasse chateada e entender meus motivos, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada da moça, seus olhos fora até ela voltando rápido para Elisabeth.

− Sua mãe pediu para avisar que já vem – Bella disse indo até Elisabeth pedindo a ela que desligasse o ipod para almoçar. Edward observava atentamente pelo canto dos olhos, sua filha desligou o aparelho sem reclamar, entregando-o a ela que colocou no bolso cochichando alguma coisa em seu ouvido que a fez sorrir. "Como esta estranha pode fazer minha filha sorrir tão facilmente". – Edward questionou para si.

Bella se sentia muito desconfortável tentava agir de maneira natural mais estava louca para fugir dali, soltou os cabelos de Elisabeth prendendo alguns fios que estavam soltos em seu rosto. Esme logo entrou na sala, isto relaxou um pouco Bella, o almoço foi silencioso como de costume, só se ouvia o barulho dos talheres nos pratos. Os olhos de Edward não saíram de sua filha e de Bella.

− Vou para meu quarto, me avise quando Alice chegar. – Edward disse saindo da mesa. Bella percebeu que havia raiva em seu olhar, era como se ele não se permitisse ser feliz.

Os dias se passaram e Bella percebeu que a casa funcionava de forma mecânica, tudo acontecia da mesma forma todos os dias, Edward estava sempre em seu canto, mas algo dentro dele mudou, ele se sentia ansioso, não sabia por que. Bella acordava cedo todos os dias e saia para correr, chegava a casa sempre antes de Edward e Elisabeth se levantar. À tarde a menina ia para escola e Bella aproveitava para colocar a casa em ordem, no seu tempo livre se dedicava ao jardim que estava cada dia mais bonito, esta atividade dava há ela muito prazer. Edward não saiu do quarto nem para almoçar naquela semana, no sábado Esme veio de novo com toda sua família. Alice irmã mais nova de Edward se tornou uma grande amiga de Bella em apenas um dia, Emmet o irmão mais velho e sua esposa Rosali também se afeiçoou muito a ela, Bella se sentia em casa.

− Bella o jardim esta lindo. – Carlisle disse.

− Obrigado!

Edward saiu na porta observando a animação de sua família.

− Trouxe o que te pedi Alice. – Edward disse sem cumprimentar sua irmã, como ele sempre faz com toda sua família.

− Oi Maninho! – Alice disse chateada com a atitude de seu irmão. – Eu trouxe sim, ela disse pegando uma sacola em sua bolsa entregando-o a ele.

− Elisabeth venha aqui. – Edward chamou. Ela caminhou até seu pai desconfiada, ele entregou-lhe uma pequena caixa, a menina abriu rapidamente curiosa, seus olhinhos se iluminaram quando viu o pequeno Ipod cor de rosa.

− Este é para você senhorita Isabella, já que Elisabeth destruiu o seu. – Edward disse estendendo a sacola para Bella que pegou um pouco receosa, não teria aceitado se Alice não tivesse avisado que ele não gosta de ser contrariado.

− Tem um computador na biblioteca você pode usá-lo para baixar e colocar musica, você pode pegar livros também se quiser.

Edward falou voltando para dentro da casa deixando sua família adimirada,. Depois que sua esposa morreu nunca abriu a biblioteca para ninguém. Ele também estava confuso, não entendia o porquê de querer presenteá-la e liberar a biblioteca para ela, durante a semana observou-a lendo na varanda a noite, e cantarolando enquanto cuidava do jardim, sua generosidade tocava seu coração, não entendia o porquê dela se privar de seu ipod se era nítido que amava escutar musica, só para deixar Elisabeth feliz. De seu quarto ouvia os sorrisos de sua filha, uma hora ou outra espiava pela janela e a via dançando pelo jardim.

Todas as noites depois de colocar Elisabeth para dormir Bella fazia seu caminho para biblioteca, passava longas horas ali, cada livro que abria se emocionava com as frases de amor escrita por Edward para sua esposa, com isso ela ia conhecendo um pouco mais de seu misterioso patrão, pelas datas podia se perceber que eles praticamente cresceram juntos, para cada aniversário dela ou dele havia um livro, o amor dos dois era muito intenso e verdadeiro, agora entendia o tamanho de sua dor, sentiu pena dele, queria poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Conseguia ler um livro em dois dias, isto porque em cada livro encontrava mais uma característica de Edward, nos três meses que estava ali, já havia lido muitos exemplares, se questionava onde estava este homem maravilhoso que Júlia descrevia em suas declarações, a beleza ainda estava lá, mais a doçura, o carinho pela família, o amor pela musica, não existia mais. Estava tão envolvida com tudo que quase todas as noites adormecia na poltrona da biblioteca. Uma noite Edward saiu do quarto para ir a cozinha percebeu que a luz estava acesa e foi até lá tentando não fazer barulho, chegando a porta percebeu que ela dormia, se aproximou contemplando-a, suas mãos formigavam de vontade de tocá-la, percebeu que seu Ipod estava ligado. Pegou um dos fones que estava sobre a poltrona levando ao ouvido, tocava "GrownMenDon'tCry" de Tim Mecgrow, as letras da musica tocou seu coração, ele já ouvira ela cantarolar esta musica varias vezes, e quando fazia isso as palavras saia de sua boca com sentimento, sentiu vontade de saber mais dela, queria saber o porque de ser tão generosa, o porque que ela chora quando ouve esta canção.

**Continuo tendo esse sonho com meu velho pai**

**Eu tenho dez anos e ele está segurando minha mão**

**Nós estamos conversando em frente ao porto**

**Assistindo o sol se pôr**

**Mas isso é só um sonho**

**Ele era um escravo de seu trabalho**

**E não podia estar por perto**

**Tantas coisas que eu queria dizer a ele**

**Mas eu apenas deposito uma rosa em seu lápide**

**E converso com o vento.**

Bella se moveu deixando cair um pedaço de papel, Edward largou o fone pegando o papel, "O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo com sua dor?", segurou o pedaço de papel por longos minutos em suas mãos pensando em que ela pensava quando fez esta pergunta, em um impulso foi até a mesa de leitura pegou uma caneta e respondeu.

Bella acordou assustada percebendo que havia dormido mais uma vez na biblioteca, levou o livro que estava lendo até a mesa descobrindo o pedaço de papel que rabiscou mais cedo, ficou perplexa com o que viu.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Confissões**

"**Ninguém pode me ajudar."**

Meio desnorteada Bela seguiu para seu quarto, como de costume foi checar Elisabeth, parou na porta ao perceber Edward acariciando o rosto da filha, e mais uma vez ficou deslumbrada com sua beleza. Ele vestia uma calça de moletom, sem camisa, pés descalços, seus cabelos que ficam sempre escondidos pelo chapéu estavam expostos, poderia ficar ali o resto da madrugada contemplando-o, com relutância saiu não querendo interromper seu momento.

Bella rolou na cama o resto da noite, não conseguia dormir, olhava o relógio inconformada, as horas pareciam se arrastar. Depois de um tempo desistiu pulando da cama. Vestiu-se saindo para sua corrida matinal. Do jardim pode ver a luz do quarto de Edward estava acesa, através das cortinas via sua sombra passeando pelo quarto. "esse homem nunca dorme", − disse para si mesma colocando seus fones. Correu mais de duas horas àquela manhã tentando colocar seus pensamentos no lugar, tudo estava tão confuso em sua cabeça, sentimentos que nunca havia experimentado tomava conta de seu corpo, sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar, um vazio tomava conta de seu coração. Faltava alguma coisa em sua vida e não conseguia saber o que era. Suor banhava sua pele, suas pernas reclamavam o excesso obrigando-a voltar para casa caminhando. Se aproximando da casa percebe Edward na janela. Bella parou olhando-o, ele havia puxado toda a cortina, estava com a mesma roupa da noite passada, via-se claramente a pele branca de seu abdome. Esperou que ele fugisse, mais ele não o fez, ficaram longos minutos parados imóveis olhando um para o outro, Edward percebia que o olhar de Bella sempre acalmava sua alma e dispersava o vazio de seu peito, ela por sua se sentia reconfortada ali, os olhos dele a atraia como uma imã, mesmo que lutasse contra não conseguia se desvencilhar era mais forte do que ela.

− Bella está tudo bem? – Laura perguntou quase a derrubando de susto. Edward se afastou com rapidez.

− Estou bem, só corri mais do que o normal hoje, minhas pernas estão me matando.

– Bella disse entrando na casa.

Laura ficou intrigada com o que viu, seu coração se alegrou. −Esme estava certa

– murmurou.

Edward caiu em sua cama. Adormeceu sentindo uma tranquilidade imensa tomar conta de seu corpo, Bella correu para seu quarto se despindo e entrando no chuveiro, mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, tudo era tão novo e estranho. Elisabeth logo se se levantou enchendo a casa com seus risos estava animada faltavam poucos dias para o natal e apesar de seu pai nunca participar das festividades é uma das suas datas preferidas, a tarde entrou no carro que a levava para escola alegremente, sempre reclamava que não queria ir, aquele dia ela não falou nada, partiu cantarolando.

Bella estranhou Edward não descer para alimentar os cavalos e almoçar com sua filha, intrigada subiu as escadas parando na porta de seu quarto, estava tudo muito silencioso, girou a maçaneta devagar se surpreendendo ao vê-lo dormir profundamente, foi até a cama jogando a coberta sobre seu corpo, se pegou sorrindo sozinha, estava feliz por ele finalmente poder descansar, seus dedos pareciam ter vida própria ansiavam por tocar seu rosto, estendeu a mão e acariciou sua face saindo do quarto logo em seguida, o jantar foi à mesma coisa Edward não desceu. Laura comentou que não era normal ele não almoçar ou jantar com sua filha, os outros empregados também se surpreenderam dele não alimentar seus cavalos.

− Bella você podia subir lá e dar uma espiada, vai que aconteceu alguma coisa. – Laura disse.

Ela entrou no quarto sorrindo ao ver que Edward continuava dormindo tranquilamente, na sala estavam todos esperando na expectativa, contou que ele dormia deixando todos alegres.

− Faz muito tempo que ele não dorme tanto! – Leôncio disse com uma emoção na voz.

Bella subiu para o quarto com Elisabeth pensando em quanto às pessoas que trabalham aqui gostavam de seu patrão, mesmo ele sendo grosso, eles o amava, isto era surpreendente. Colocou Elisabeth na cama indo a cozinha pegar agua para a menina, se assustando ao ver Edward no escuro procurando algo na geladeira, ele também se assustou ao vê-la, ela ficou sem ação por alguns segundo logo percebendo que ele devia estar com fome, caminhou até o forno ligando-o e saindo, Edward fechou a geladeira vendo um prato feito girando dentro do micro-ondas.

- Obrigada. - Ele disse antes de Bella sumir pelo corredor.

Os dias se passaram, Edward e Bella começaram a se comunicar através de bilhetes, ela sempre fazia uma pergunta e deixava sobre a mesa da biblioteca pegando a resposta de manhã antes de sair para correr, naquela quinta ela se surpreendeu, pois ele não só respondeu a pergunta mais fez outra a ela:

**O que posso fazer por você em agradecimento a tudo que tem feito pela minha filha?**

Bella se emocionou. − Ele esta progredindo – Falou para si mesma. Passou o dia pensando em algo que queria muito fazer, lembrou que tinha vontade de ir a cidade fazer compras de natal. À noite depois que Elisabeth dormiu foi para a biblioteca respondendo a pergunta de Edward e fazendo outra a ele.

**Gostaria muito de ir a cidade comprar algumas coisas.**

**Porque você vive tão distante de sua família?**

Na manhã seguinte Edward saiu de seu quarto sentando a mesa para tomar café, surpreendendo Laura que servia a mesa, Bella e Elisabeth logo chegaram parando na porta surpresas.

− Chama o James para mim Laura. – Edward disse.

− Bom dia Sr, Cullen. – Bella disse sentando a mesa ao lado de Elisabeth.

− Isabella, você sabe dirigir? – Edward perguntou.

Bella não sabia o que era mais impressionante, se era ele não tê-la chamado de senhorita ou o fato de dirigir a palavra a ela.

− Sim senhor. – Ela disse encontrando seus olhos não deixando de perceber que seu rosto estava sereno.

− O senhor me chamou. – James disse entrando na sala.

− Não precisa se preocupar em levar minha filha na escola hoje, a senhorita Isabela vai à cidade e Elisabeth irá com ela.

A garota olhou seu patrão em choque não acreditando com que estava ouvindo.

− Pode ir agora James. − Edward disse voltando seu olhar para Bella e Elisabeth que se entreolhavam surpresas.

− Pode pegar minha camionete na garagem a hora que precisar deixei chave na mesa da biblioteca. − Elisabeth você esta dispensada da escola hoje para fazer compras de natal com Isabella.

− Obrigada papai!

− Isabella junto com a chave tem um cartão de credito use-o para o que precisar, vá à casa de minha mãe, Alice vai adorar ir às compras com vocês. – Edward disse deixando a mesa, do seu quarto escutava os gritos de felicidade de sua filha. Antes do almoço Bella foi à biblioteca encontrando o cartão, as chaves e um pequeno pedaço de papel onde dizia:

**Distancio-me deles para não entristecê-los com minha dor.**

**Onde estão seus pais? (Edward)**

**A sua distancia é que os entristece. Já parou para pensar que estar no meio deles pode diminuir um pouco sua dor.**

**Meus pais estão mortos. (Bella)**

Saiu da biblioteca enfiando o papel embaixo da porta de Edward vendo-o desaparecer do chão no mesmo momento, ele pegou o papel lendo cuidadosamente, se assustou ao saber que Bella era órfão, se questionou o motivo dela ser tão feliz se a vida tirou praticamente tudo dela, dobrou o papel colocando no bolso indo almoçar, encontrou Laura terminando de organizar os pratos na mesa.

− Cadê as meninas? – Edward perguntou.

− Estão se arrumando, já vão descer. – Laura respondeu percebendo uma emoção diferente na voz de Edward.

Os sorrisos de Elisabeth denunciaram sua chegada, a menina entrou na sala toda graciosa, vestia um vestido azul, seus longos cabelos estavam soltos.

− Como estou Laura. – Elisabeth perguntou balançando a saia de seu vestido.

− Você está muito linda. – Laura disse se divertindo com a animação da menina.

Edward se encantou ao ver sua filha tão radiante, não deixou de notar o quanto ela estava cada dia mais parecida com ele, à cor do cabelo, os olhos, a pele pálida até o jeito de falar.

− Você esta uma princesa. − Edward disse se deslocando até sua filha depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Laura ficou pasma, há muito tempo não via um gesto de carinho entre pai e filha.

− Bella você esta linda. – Elisabeth gritou chamando a atenção de seu pai e de Laura para a porta.

Ela vestia um vestido estampado na altura dos joelhos, calçava botas de cano médio que combinava com seu casaco marrom, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça destacando seu rosto, o olho de Edward passeou por todo corpo da garota antes de virar as costas e voltar ao seu lugar à mesa.

Edward passou o dia andando a cavalo pela fazenda, não conseguiu ficar em casa, o silencio era perturbador, alguns meses atrás era reconfortante, mais naquele momento era doloroso.

Bella, Elisabeth e Alice, caminharam a tarde inteira saindo e entrando de lojas. No final da tarde exaustas foram para casa de Esme. Ao entrar na sala Bella se perdeu em meio às fotografias, nelas aparecia um Edward completamente diferente. Alice percebendo a curiosidade da garota levou-a ao antigo quarto do irmão, ela adentrou o lugar que parecia intacto por muito tempo. Ali havia mais fotos, uma em especial chamou sua atenção, ele estava sorrindo, seus cabelos estava curto, barba feita, sentiu uma sensação estranha, se assustou ao perceber que sentia falta de sua presença.

− Ele era assim antes de Júlia morrer. – Alice disse sentando na cama, convidando Bella a sentar com ela. Júlia era filha da governanta aqui de casa, eles cresceram juntos fazendo juras de amor um ao outro, Edward nunca teve outra mulher além dela. Sua vida se resumia a ela, quando ele completou dezoito anos eles se casaram, então se mudaram para a fazenda, com um ano de casados ela engravidou de Beth, dois anos depois Júlia adoeceu.

− Qual era a doença dela. – Bella perguntou curiosa.

− Câncer. – Edward sofreu muito quando descobriu que nada podia ser feito, a doença estava muito avançada, passava dias e noites na beirada da cama dela, foi assim até sua morte. Beth tinha apenas três anos. Um dia depois de sua morte Edward se transformou no que ele é hoje. Tínhamos esperança que com o tempo ele se conformaria, mas não aconteceu, nunca mais vimos um sorriso sair de seus lábios, quando estamos por perto se afasta.

− Ele tem quantos anos.

− Vinte seis. – Alice disse.

Bella pegou a fotografia em suas mãos olhando-a por longos minutos, Alice observava como os olhos dela brilhavam ao olhar a foto.

− Acho melhor eu ir já esta escurecendo, não quero que Edward fique bravo. – Bella disse percebendo que era a primeira vez que dizia o nome de seu patrão.

− Não se preocupe minha mãe ligou avisando que vocês chegariam tarde.

Já passava das sete da noite quando Bella saiu de San Ângelo, dirigiu de volta com a imagem de Edward na mente, enquanto isso na fazenda ele se pegava olhando a estrada de minuto em minuto, quando a moça chegou estava com a porta da garagem aberta esperando-a, ao vê-la descer da camionete com Elisabeth dormindo em seus braços a paz voltou ao seu coração.

− Vou levá-la para cama. – Bella disse entrando na casa, ao voltar encontrou Edward carregando as sacolas pra dentro.

− Onde posso colocar isso?

− No quarto de Beth.

Ele subiu as escadas soltando as sacolas com cuidado em canto do quarto, a menina dormia profundamente.

− Ela se divertiu muito. – Bella disse chamando a atenção de Edward que a olhou por alguns segundos antes de sair do quarto.

Edward fugiu para seu quarto correndo para o banheiro onde tomou um banho frio, estava confuso com as emoções que tomava seu corpo quando estava perto de Bella, ela sentia a mesma confusão, não conseguia tira-lo de sua mente, a imagem dele na foto ficou cravada em sua cabeça, seus olhos verdes parecem que olhavam direto pra ela tocando sua alma, ambos ficaram no chuveiro por quase uma hora, suas ações eram extremamente parecidas, eles se encontravam ansiosos, queriam estar perto um do outro mais não conseguia, uma força maior fazia um deles sair correndo desnorteados.

Bella vestiu seu pijama e foi para a biblioteca encontrando o que tanta ansiava.

**Fale-me de sua família. (Edward)**

**Minha mãe (Renée) morreu no dia que nasci deixando meu pai (Charlie) arrasado e com uma filha para criar, ele era um chefe de policia e se viu completamente enrolado sem saber o que fazer para conciliar o trabalho e uma filha pequena, mas fez isso muito bem, cresci em um lar cheio de amor, nunca senti falta de uma mãe, pois o amor de meu pai era o suficiente. Quando ele morreu me senti sem chão, desprotegida e desamparada, só que suas palavras nunca saiam de minha mente, ele sempre dizia que minha felicidade era o motivo de sua felicidade. Fui morar em um sitio que fica aqui perto com o meu tio Billy e minha tia Suzy, o primeiro ano ali foi difícil, sentia muito a falta dele. Com o tempo refleti que ele não iria gostar de me ver triste, então coloquei um sorriso no rosto e comecei a viver, claro que ainda sinto a falta dele, principalmente no meu aniversário e no natal, estas datas ele nunca trabalhava, ficávamos juntos o dia inteiro, a noite ele deixava um pequeno embrulho em cima de minha cama, isto tinha muito significado pra mim, não era o presente em si, e sim o significado que estes objetos tinham, eu amo música e livros e ele sabia disso muito bem, meus presentes era sempre um desses objetos acompanhado de um bilhete cheio de carinho. Vou amá-lo para sempre e fazer de tudo para estar sempre feliz. (Bella)**

Edward entrou na biblioteca encontrando Bella dormindo apoiada na mesa, puxou o papel com cuidado para não acorda-la, sentou no sofá atrás dela e começou a ler, sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que sentia muito. Sua força só amentou a admiração que ele sentia por ela, ficou ali sentado olhando-a dormir, adormecendo durante o processo.

Na manhã seguinte Bella acordou assustada com seu corpo dolorido, um suspiro fez com que ela girasse seu corpo encontrando Edward dormindo no sofá, não acreditava no que estava vendo, um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios quando percebeu que ele estava abraçado com o bilhete dela, não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. − como este homem é lindo − sussurrou pegando uma manta que cobria as costas do sofá jogando sobre ele. Assim que saiu Edward abriu os olhos. – Como ela pode me achar lindo com este cabelo grande e barba mal feita – Murmurou para si mesmo.

− Aquele homem esta fazendo uma bagunça na minha cabeça − Bella pensou.

− Sempre que esta por perto adormeço profundamente, não entendo o porquê dela se preocupar comigo − Edward questionou.

Bella descia as escadas indo para a cozinha quando uma voz conhecida a chamou.

− Isabella!

− Sim. – Ela respondeu encontrando Edward parado no alto da escada.

− Se quiser ir visitar seus tios este final de semana está liberada, pode usar minha camionete.

− Isso seria muito bom.

− Domingo abrimos os presentes de natal, Elisabeth e Alice com certeza vão gostar que esteja presente.

− Vou esperar sua mãe chegar.

− Não se preocupe, pode ir, aproveite o dia de natal com sua família, eu cuido de Elisabeth, vou ensiná-la a andar a cavalo hoje. – Edward disse surpreendendo Bella.

− Vou arrumar minhas coisas então. – Bella disse olhando-o nos olhos, havia algo diferente nele, ele parecia mais a vontade em sua presença. Ela também se sentia bem mais tranqüila.

A caminho do sitio de seus tios Bella percebeu que havia um pequeno embrulho no painel da camionete nomeado a ela, alcançou o pacote abrindo-o, era um cd de George Straits, abriu a capa encontrando uma pequena escrita, "Feliz Natal", lagrimas molharam sua face, emoções tão estranhas se apossaram de seu coração. Na Raio de Sol os funcionários pararam para ver Edward passeando com sua filha a cavalo, sua família chegou a fazenda não encontrando ninguém.

− Cadê o povo desta casa. – Emmet falou abraçando Laura.

− Bella foi visitar seus tios, Edward e Beth estão passeando a cavalo.

− O que? – Todos perguntaram em uníssono.

− Edward acordou hoje inspirado, emprestou sua camionete de novo a Bella, liberando-a para visitar sua família, depois selou dois cavalos e saiu com sua filha. Vocês tinham que ver o brilho que ele tinha no olhar, algo mudou dentro dele. – Laura disse emocionada.

− Isto é maravilhoso. – Carlisle falou abraçando Esme que chorava de emoção.

Jacob veio encontrar Bella apertando-a em um abraço, ela retribuiu com ternura.

− Achei que tinha se esquecido de nós.

− Eu nunca esqueceria minha família tio Billy.

− Que bom que você veio minha filha. – Suzy disse beijando Bella.

− Tá bonitona em prima. – Lea disse também beijando Bella.

O dia passou rápido, à noite Bella entregou os presentes que comprou para seus tios e seus primos deixando-os muito felizes.

Na Raio de sol Edward surpreendeu mais uma vez sua família descendo para a ceia, não conversou muito mais percebeu que sua presença fez muito bem a eles, também se sentiu melhor estando ali, lembrou-se do que Bella escreveu, sentindo que a casa fica vazia quando ela não está.

− Esta casa sem a Bella pode estar cheia que parece vazia. – Alice disse parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos de Edward.

− É verdade, sinto falta dela. – Elisabeth disse.

Bella tentava sorrir mais se sentia triste, a noite de natal era uma das noites mais difíceis para ela depois que seu pai morreu.

− Você esta gostando do trabalho filha? – Billy perguntou tentando distrair Bella.

− Sim, muito.

− E como são os Cullens? – Léa perguntou curiosa.

− Eles são maravilhosos.

− E o Edward? – Jacob perguntou.

− O que tem ele?

− Como ele trata você?

− Ele é um homem muito calado e triste, conversa comigo só o necessário.

− Ele ainda é bonitão. – Léa perguntou.

− Sim, ele é.

− Nos costumávamos conversar antes de sua esposa morrer, corríamos a cavalo por esses campos quando éramos adolescentes. – Jacob falou pensativo.

− Vocês eram amigos? – Bella perguntou remexendo sua comida com o garfo.

− Sim!

− O que vocês costumavam conversar?

− Ele falava o tempo todo da namorada Júlia, dizia que logo iria se casar, eu o achava louco por querer se amarrar tão jovem.

− Sua irmã Alice me disse que ele a amava muito, que ela foi à única mulher em sua vida. – Bella disse tendo um vislumbre dos olhos verdes esmeralda de Edward.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Cullens ele ouvia sua família relembrando momentos bons e se desculpando pelas coisas ruins que aconteceram no decorrer do ano.

− A melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida este ano foi ser promovido, e devo um pedido de desculpa a minha Rose por ter estado tão estressado durante a espera para esta promoção. – Emmet disse abraçando sua esposa.

− A melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida este ano foi ficar noiva de Jásper e não me lembro de nada que deva desculpar. – Alice disse pulando no colo de seu noivo.

− A melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e na de Esme este ano é Edward esta aqui com sua família e não temos um pedido de desculpa. – Carlisle disse abraçando Esme.

− Pra mim a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida este ano foi a Bella. – Elisabeth disse emocionando a todos, inclusive Edward.

− Pra mim foi terminar a faculdade. − Rosali disse.

− Não tenho nada importante a falar, desde que minha Júlia morreu venho tentando sobreviver a cada novo ano, quanto aos pedidos de desculpa tenho muito a dizer. Perdoem-me por ter estado tanto tempo distante de vocês, sei que sofreram e adiaram muitos planos em suas vidas por minha causa, prometo estar mais presente daqui para frente. – Edward terminou de falar e saiu da sala indo para a biblioteca, ninguém o seguiu, sabiam que nesses momentos ele preferia ficar sozinho, lá um soluço de dor saiu de seu peito e lagrimas banharam seu rosto, uma dor profunda parecia rasgar sua alma. As lembranças de Júlia invadiram seus pensamentos fazendo-o desabar no chão, a saudade tocava seu corpo como facas afiadas, naquele momento Edward fez algo que a muito não fazia, pediu a Deus forças e em meio a oração ele adormeceu no chão gelado da biblioteca.

Na manhã de domingo Bella se despediu de sua família e partiu cedo para a Raio de Sol, ainda era cedo quando chegou, os Cullens ainda dormiam, passou na cozinha cumprimentado Laura e foi direto para biblioteca, ao entrar se assustou ao ver Edward, correu até ele se jogando no chão ao seu lado.

− Sr. Cullen. – Bella chamou pegando sua mão, sentindo-a gelada.

Edward abriu os olhos devagar a fintando por alguns minutos antes de puxá-la pela cintura e se aconchegar em seu colo, Bella sentiu suas lágrima molharem sua calça e ouvia pequenos soluços sair de seu peito, ficou sem ação por um tempo antes de enfiar as mãos em seus cabelos tentando dar a ele um pouco de consolo, seu toque pareceu acalmá-lo, pois aos poucos os soluços foram cessando.

− Sr. Venha, vou te levar para cama, ele se levantou com dificuldade, apoiando-se em Bella seguindo para o quarto. Lá ela tirou suas botas jogando um edredom por cima dele antes de caminhar para fora.

− Bella. – Edward chamou.

− Sim.

− Fique!

Caminhou de volta sentando na cama, observou seu patrão se arrastar puxando-a para seus braços obrigando-a deitar ao seu lado. Sensações estranhas tomaram conta de seu corpo quando Edward a aconchegou em seu peito afundando sua cabeça em seus cabelos, Bella permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes mesmo sendo uma situação constrangedora ela não se sentia mal de estarem ali. Suas mãos que a muito estavam imóveis começavam a ficar dormentes, movimentou os dedos trazendo-os até o rosto de Edward acariciando com cuidado. Logo o corpo rígido de Edward relaxou, suas mãos que apertava firme a cintura de Bella se afrouxaram, sua respiração se tornou branda. Devagar Bella se livrou dos braços de seu patrão saindo apressada para seu quarto onde se jogou em sua cama absorvendo tudo que havia acontecido.

O dia estava claro, uma leve brisa tocava a pele de Edward fazendo-o sorrir, o cheiro das flores do campo tomava conta do ar, uma alegria inexplicável tomava conta de seu coração, a dor ali não existia era como se ele nunca a houvesse experimentado, uma ansiedade tomava conta de seu ser, estava à espera de alguém mais não sabia quem era. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que esta pessoa era especial, não precisou esperar muito para descobrir o ser responsável pelo seu atual estado de espirito, ela vinha correndo em sua direção com um sorriso que o fez fraquejar de emoção, seus braços automaticamente a acolheu em um abraço, o cheiro de seu cabelo e pele inundou suas narinas fazendo-o estremecer, seus grandes olhos azuis encontraram os dele que a observava fascinado, não se contendo buscou seus lábios com desejo.

Com o coração acelerado Edward acordou com o gosto dos lábios de Bella ainda em sua boca, sentou-se na cama levando as duas mãos a cabeça afundando seus dedos em seus cabelos, voltou o olhar para o relógio se assustando ao perceber que já passava das sete da noite, se levantou rápido indo para o chuveiro. Enquanto isso sua família e Bella abriam seus presentes sem esperança de vê-lo aparecer, apesar dos sorrisos havia uma tensão no ar, Esme tentava disfarçar mais estava nítido em sua face o desapontamento. Bella tinha certeza que ele viria, não sabia explicar o porquê, mais de alguma forma sabia, seus olhos se iluminaram ao avistar Edward entrando na sala, não podendo deixar de reparar o quanto ele estava diferente, vestia um jeans preto, camiseta azul clara, calçava tênis e não usava chapéu, nunca havia visto ele tão informal, parou na porta com as mãos no bolso observando o ambiente.

− Boa Noite! – Ele disse chamando a atenção de todos que o olharam surpresos.

− Boa noite, todos falaram em um coro.

Ninguém falou nada, todos tentaram ser o mais natural possível, Bella continuava fintando Edward, fascinada. Ele se moveu finalmente se sentando em uma poltrona ao lado de sua mãe que não disfarçou o sorriso de felicidade, Carlisle estendeu o braço tocando o ombro do filho que retribuiu com um toque carinhoso.

− Minha vez de abrir meus presentes. – Beth disse deixando Bella nervosa, ela comprou um presente para a menina em nome de Edward, agora temia que isto pudesse deixa-lo chateado, com o coração batendo freneticamente viu Beth se jogar nos braços de seu pai, seus bracinhos envolvendo seu pescoço com ternura, ele ficou congelado sem saber o que fazer, lançou um olhar amedrontado para Bella que sorriu percebendo a confusão no rosto de Edward, ela fechou as mãos em punhos fazendo gesto de força para ele que imediatamente envolveu sua filhinha com os braços a apertando-a em um abraço carinhoso.

− Obrigado papai, eu amei o presente.

− Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. – Edward disse, fazendo Bella respirar aliviada.

Via-se a emoção nítida nos olhos de todos os presentes, Esme chorava desenfreadamente sendo abraçada por seu marido, Alice sorria emocionada trocando alguma confidencia ao olhar nos olhos de seu noivo, Rosali e Emmet sorriam largamente.

Tudo que aconteceu fez renascer dentro de Edward algo novo, ele sentia uma sensação aconchegante e reconfortante, sentia-se feliz em estar ali no meio de sua família. "É assustador perceber que este momento não seria tão perfeito sem a presença de Bella, não consigo mais ver minha família reunida sem ela" − Edward pensou.

O presente era dois livros "O Pequeno Príncipe" e "Peter Pan", Edward olhou para Bella agradecendo com um olhar, ela por sua vez sorriu largamente.

− Edward, só falta você abrir os seus presentes. – Alice disse entregando-lhe uma grande caixa embrulhada com papel laminando dourado, ele desatou a fita verde que envolvia o embrulho se surpreendendo com o conteúdo da caixa, uma grande moldura que carregava uma fotografia de Bella e Elisabeth juntas.

− Espero que goste papai, tia Alice me ajudou a escolher a moldura, a foto fui eu que escolhi.

− Gostei muito minha princesa, obrigado.

Com os presentes todos entregues todos se dirigiram a sala de jantar, o assunto principal na mesa era o casamento de Alice, Edward observava tudo feliz, ele não demonstrava com sorrisos mais podia se perceber pelo seu olhar, seus olhos iam e viam de sua irmã para Bella que conversava animadamente com Bethe e Carlisle. Ele sentia uma vontade imensa de conversar com ela, perguntar como foi seu natal, se gostou do presente, Bella também estava ansiosa por estar a sós com ele, tinha curiosidade em saber como seria depois de tudo que aconteceu naquela manhã, sentia que algo estava diferente, algo dentro dela havia mudado, não conseguia mais disfarçar seu olhar, Esme e Alice logo perceberam os olhares que eles trocavam.

− Vou me recolher. – Bella disse se levantando. – Obrigado a todos por me proporcionarem um natal tão maravilhoso.

− Querida não precisa agradecer, nos te devemos muito, você surgiu em nossas vidas como um anjo, tocou nossos corações de uma forma extraordinária iluminando nossas almas, resgatando a esperança que há muito tempo deixou nossa casa. – Esta noite maravilhosa só foi possível graças a você. – Esme disse abraçando Bella carinhosamente.

Edward saiu logo depois de Bella, subindo para seu quarto onde ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela em seu travesseiro. Bella deitou em sua cama sentindo se tão tranquila, seu coração não doía, pelo contrário, ele batia feliz, o sorriso do seu pai veio em sua mente reconfortando-a ainda mais, fechou os olhos na esperança que o sono logo chegasse, mais as lembranças de Edward apertando-a em seus braços não saia da cabeça dela. Horas se passaram, seu corpo estava cansado, sua cabeça girava, desistindo se levantou resolvendo ir para o jardim, todos dormiam, a casa estava escura, o tempo lá fora estava agradável, a noite estava silenciosa, ouvia-se só o cantar dos insetos, caminhou em direção aos balanços como sempre faz todas as noites que perde o sono.

**É maravilhoso como você consegue falar diretamente ao meu coração**

**Sem dizer uma única palavra, você consegue iluminar a escuridão.**

**Tente como eu nunca vou conseguir explicar**

**O que eu ouço quando você não diz nada.**

Bella parou abruptamente ao ouvir a canção que vinha de algum lugar a sua frente, logo reconheceu a melodia "When You Say Nothing At All" de Ronan Keating. Acelerou os passos encontrando Edward sentado em um balanço de olhos fechados cantando repetidas vezes o primeiro estrofe da música, ele balançava lentamente, depois de vários minutos parada respirou fundou sentando no balanço vazio ao lado dele, sua presença logo foi notada pois ele girou a cabeça olhando-a com naturalidade como se já a esperasse, Bella desviou o olhar fintando a escuridão a sua frente, logo impulsionou o corpo começando a balançar.

− Obrigado! Edward falou.

− Por nada! Bella disse entendendo o porquê do agradecimento.

Longos minutos se passaram até que Bella olhou Edward de novo, ele estava com os olhos fechados de novo curtindo o momento, não havia dor em sua feição, pelo contrário emanava paz, nos seis meses que se entrara ali nunca havia visto-o tão sereno, sentiu uma imensa vontade de toca-lo, afagar seu cabelo, sentir a textura de sua pele de novo, Edward abriu os olhos fazendo com que Bella acordasse de seu devaneio.

− Isabella o que te trouxe a minha casa? – Edward perguntou.

− Eu precisava trabalhar. Ela falou simplesmente.

− Porque você ficou mesmo sabendo dos problemas que enfrentaria? Sua necessidade de trabalhar era tão grande que a fez tomar para si responsabilidades tão grandes e dolorosas?

− Eu não pensei que enfrentaria grandes problemas e sim que lidaria com pessoas que compartilhavam de uma dor intensa, quanto às responsabilidades, não acho que sejam dolorosas, pelo contrário, gosto de ajudar sua família, estar no meio deles me faz sentir amada.

− Você é surpreendente em seu jeito de lidar com as pessoas, no seu modo de viver e agir, nunca conheci ninguém assim, me pego te analisando sempre que estou em sua presença. – Edward falou fixando seu olhar em Bella, deixando-a sem graça.

O silêncio mais uma vez se fez presente entre eles que permaneceram alguns segundos olhando um nos olhos do outro antes de voltarem suas atenções para o nada.

− É melhor entrarmos está ficando tarde. – Edward disse se levantando.

Caminharam calados em direção a casa, da janela de seu quarto Esme e Carlisle observavam os dois, tinham esperança que seu filho pudesse voltar ser feliz com Bella, sabiam que não seria fácil já que a muito tempo perceberam que Edward afasta tudo e todos que o traz um pouco de felicidade, temiam que Bella não aguentasse e desistisse dele, uma vez que também perceberam que ela já o ama.

− Deixei algo para você na mesa da biblioteca. – Bella falou subindo as escadas – Espero que goste.

− Bella! – Edward chamou. – Não vá, fique mais um pouco.

Bella parou na porta do quarto voltando seu rosto para ele, tentou encontrar palavras para falar alguma coisa na tentativa de disfarçar seu embaraço, não tendo sucesso fez seu caminho de volta seguindo Edward até a biblioteca sentou-se em uma das cadeiras observando-o abrir a pequena caixa que estava em cima da mesa, sua expressão era indecifrável causando nela um misto de ansiedade e medo, os olhos deles se votaram para ela assim que descobriu o conteúdo da caixa, em um ato que a surpreendeu muito ele levou os fones do i-pod ao ouvido. Bella tentou imaginar que tipos de sentimentos passavam em seu coração ouvindo as canções que selecionei especialmente para ele, a primeira canção era "Angel" de David Archuleta. O olhar de Edward nunca deixou o de Bella assim ela pode perceber as mudanças no seu comportamento através das rugas que se formavam em sua testa, derrepente foi pega de surpresa ao ver um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios iluminando seu rosto, mal podia acreditar que seu pequeno gesto de alguma forma o agradou, um pouca confusa sorriu de volta, emoções variadas tomou conta de seu corpo, antes que pudesse reagir ao acontecimento, Edward saiu quase correndo da biblioteca deixando-a atônita procurando por algo que pudesse ter feito errado.

Edward entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás dele, seu corpo reagia como se algo o perseguisse, seu coração batia apertado enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro diversas vezes, tentando entender os sentimentos estranhos que dominavam seu ser. − Eu sorri para ela, naturalmente, simplesmente fluiu como a muito não acontecia, e ela por sua vez retribuiu provocando em mim sensações nunca sentidas, me fazendo fugir como um louco. Edward sentiu uma pontada de remorso por ter deixado Bella sozinha, tendo ele mesmo pedido para ela ficar. Sua frustação se acalmou ao ouvir passos no corredor, deduziu que seria ela, tendo certeza ao ouvir a porta de seu quarto sendo fechada. Escreveu um bilhete agradecendo pelo presente colocando em baixo da porta de seu quarto se afastando o mais rápido possível com a esperança que Bella não se encontrasse triste ou magoada. Voltou ao seu quarto se jogando na cama, fechou os olhos e contemplou a imagem de Bella que dominava seus pensamentos, e foi com a lembrança olhar que adormeceu.

Edward acordou no meio da noite saiu da cama e em um impulso foi em direção ao quarto de Bella, seu coração batia em um ritmo alucinante, a adrenalina tomou posse de sua corrente sanguínea, girou a maçaneta da porta entrando sem excitar, ela dormia tranquilamente, seus longos cabelos estavam espalhados em seu travesseiro, seu rosto estava sereno, com apenas dois passos estava próximo a sua cama, com as costas da mão acariciou seu rosto amenizando um pouco a vontade que estava de toca-la, mas ele queria mais, seus lábios ansiavam os dela com um desejo incontrolável, sem pensar muito a beijou extraordinariamente ela retribuiu, seus lábios se abriram recebendo os dele, desejo e luxuria se apossaram de seu corpo despertando uma necessidade de apertar Bella em seus braços, sentiu o calor de seu corpo, e em segundos rolavam na cama, seus lábios ficavam cada vez mais urgentes querendo mais, o fino tecido da camisola de Bella permitia que Edward sentisse cada linha do corpo dela.

− Edward! Ele abriu os olhos fintando sua mãe que o olhava curiosa.

− Oi mãe. - Edward falou tentando disfarçar sua frustação e surpresa.

− Estamos indo embora, vou levar Elisabeth para que Bella descanse um pouco, amanhã mande James ir busca-la, tudo bem para você?

− Claro que sim. Bella deve estar cansada. – Edward falou se lembrando de que já era tarde quando a ouviu voltar para seu quarto. Esme beijou seu filho saindo com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Confuso ele tentou lembrar se falou alguma errada, mais foi invão, pois todos os seus sentidos estavam ligados em seu sonho, olhou no relógio em cima do criado mudo e ainda não era nem sete da manhã, tentou voltar a dormir, sendo impossível se levantou calçou um par de tênis saindo para uma caminhada. A manhã estava escura e gelada, apressou seus passos até estar correndo, a brisa fria soprava tocando seu rosto sentia um prazer inexplicável nesta pequena ação. A muito não fazia isso desde que se casou com a Júlia, ela não gostava muito de fazer exercícios físicos, aumentou a velocidade dos passos finalmente chegando ao lugar onde queria estar. No centro da fazenda há um campo verde cheio de arvores, no meio delas tinha uma especial, era a mais alta de todas, todas as vezes que se sente triste e confuso passa longas horas sentado em baixo dela. Diminuiu seus passos absorvendo o ar puro que entrava pelas suas narinas, contemplou a paisagem que parecia sorrir para ele. "Bella iria gostar daqui", pensou parando abruptamente ao vê-la sentada embaixo de sua árvore. Estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano, seus longos cabelos balançavam ao ritmo do vento, ele queria poder correr de volta para casa, porém seu corpo e sua mente não concordavam com isso, caminhou devagar tentando não fazer barulho se sentando ao lado dela sentindo a fragrância de sua pele misturada com a da natureza, seus olhos se abriram assustados encontrando os dele.

− Desculpe! Eu não queria te assustar.

− Não se desculpe, estou bem.

− Você encontrou meu esconderijo. – Edward disse olhando o horizonte.

− Isto aqui é fantástico. – Bella falou.

− Você vem sempre aqui? – Edward perguntou.

− Quase todas as manhãs.

Bella fintou Edward que olhava o céu nublado, ela estava admirada com o quanto ele ficava a vontade e sereno ao seu lado.

− De nada. – Bella falou olhando Edward que se voltou imediatamente questionando-a.

− Pelo que?

− O bilhete!

− Me desculpe por saído daquela forma, não sei o que deu em mim.

− Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Espero que tenha gostado do presente.

− Gostei, muito. – Ele disse tirando o aparelho do bolso e mostrando a ela.

Bella sorriu e ele retribuiu com alegria, os corações de ambos inflaram o dele porque não havia nada que o agradasse mais do que vê-la sorrir, o dela por ter a honra de ser a primeira a vê-lo sorrir tão abertamente depois de tanto tempo. A chuva começou a cair em pingos grossos fazendo com que Bella e Edward se levantassem e corressem juntos rumo a casa.

− Não aguento mais, já estamos encharcados mesmo, não adianta mais correr da chuva. – Edward disse parando e segurando os joelhos.

− Você tem razão. – Bella disse também parando.

Chegaram à fazenda conversando amigavelmente, em seus olhos havia um brilho novo não deixando de ser reparado por James que descansava dentro da camionete e por Laura que observava a cena incrédula. Os dois jovens entraram na casa indo para seus quartos. Horas depois Bella desceu para almoçar já encontrando Edward a mesa, ele a recebeu com um sorriso que logo foi notado por Laura que entrava na sala de jantar com uma travessa de arroz.

− Onde você vai almoçar. – Laura perguntou lembrando que Bella nunca almoçou na sala de jantar quando Elisabeth não estava.

− Ela vai almoçar comigo Laura, pode colocar mais um prato na mesa. – Edward disse pedindo que Bella se sentasse.

Laura saiu não podendo deixar de ligar para Esme contando as novidades.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 . Sem formalidades**

Alguns meses se passaram e finalmente o dia do casamento de Alice chegou, Bella foi arrastada para cidade logo cedo, Esme a queria deslumbrante, já que seria uma das madrinhas de Alice. Em cima da cama de Edward foi deixado um smoking com um bilhete de Alice que suplicava sua presença, Bella também deixou um, pedindo que ele não a deixasse sozinha no meio de tanta gente estranha.

Edward levantou cedo indo ao tumulo de Júlia, seu coração estava angustiado, um misto de medo incerteza tomava conta de sua alma, queria muito ir ao casamento de Alice, mas temia as recordações quando chegasse a San Ângelo, afinal foi lá o cenário de sua vida com sua falecida esposa. Chegou em casa encontrando o bilhete de Alice e sua roupa, saiu do quarto se trancando na biblioteca, em cima da mesa um pedaço de papel chamou sua atenção, era um bilhete de Bella, sorriu ao lembrar que ela estava tão apreensiva com esta festa, mas não podia dizer não a Alice. Percebeu que sempre que ela estava distante daquela casa, ele sempre se entristecia. O tempo fez surgir entre eles um sentimento que não era compreendido por nenhum dos dois, a única coisa que ambos sabiam era que um fazia muito bem ao outro.

Alice se encontrava muito nervosa, faltava apenas quinze minutos para o inicio da cerimonia e Edward ainda não tinha chegado, Esme e Rosali tentavam acalmá-la sem sucesso. Bella caminhava de um lado para outro, agoniada.

− Vamos começar, não da mais para esperar. – Alice disse se levantando e ajeitando seu vestido. – Rosali chame o Derek para entrar com a Bella. Mãe chame meu pai, eu estou pronta.

− Esme eu não vou conseguir entrar naquela igreja cheia de gente com uma pessoa que mal conheço, meu estomago já esta dando cambalhotas, estou muito nervosa. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Bella.

− Respira Bella, você consegue, pela Alice, por favor. Já basta Edward não ter vindo, se você desistir ela ficara muito decepcionada.

− Quem esta pensando em desistir? Espero que não seja a noiva! – Edward disse entrando no quarto de Alice.

Todas ficaram paradas atônitas, ele estava deslumbrante em seu smoking preto, sua barba estava feita e seu cabelo cortado. Alice foi a primeira a se mexer abraçando seu irmão, em seguida Esme e Rosali. Bella continuou parada em choque, seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca.

− Bella! Esta tudo bem, eu estou aqui. – Edward disse se aproximando. – Uau, você esta linda, ele disse olhando-a de cima em baixo. Ela vestia um longo vestido vermelho com alças finas, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque no alto da cabeça.

− Obrigada. – Bella disse finalmente. – Você também não esta nada mal.

Alice, Rosali e Esme não deixaram de reparar o quão íntimo eles estavam, ambos não disfarçavam seu deslumbre um pelo outro.

− Vamos meninos tomem os lugares de vocês, o Jásper deve estar agoniado.

Edward estendeu o braço para Bella entrando no grande salão de festa de sua antiga casa, Bella sentiu que ele estava tenso, largou o seu braço segurando sua mão com força, seus olhares se cruzaram passando uma sensação de paz para ambos. A cerimonia foi rápida para o alivio de Bella, a festa prosseguiu animada, Edward não desgrudou um momento de dela, Elisabeth corria de um lado para o outro, animada, do outro lado da sala Derek irmão de Rosali não tirava olho de Bella que conversava animadamente com Esme, ele estava deslumbrado com a beleza da moça, logo que terminou a valsa dos noivos se aproximou convidando-a a dançar, ela ficou confusa e surpresa mas acabou aceitando ao ver o olhar implorativo de Rosali, Edward observava atento cada passos dos dois que conversavam muito, olhou no relógio percebendo que já estava na sua hora, se levantou e sumiu entre a multidão, Esme voltou a mesa não o encontrando, Bella viu-o sair mais ficou sem graça de largar Derek na pista e ir atrás dele, seu coração se entristeceu imediatamente.

− Boa noite a todos. Vou interromper um pouco a dança para pagar uma promessa que há muito tempo fiz a minha irmãzinha. – Edward disse pedindo ao Dj que desligasse a música. Posicionou seu violão e seus dedos dançaram sobre as cordas produzindo uma linda canção, "Let Me Love You" Tim McGraw.

**Às vezes eu fecho meus olhos**

**E imagino você comigo**

**Perseguindo a paixão dentro da noite**

**Tudo preso em um sonho...**

**Ooh, se você pudesse ver meu coração.**

**O jeito que me sinto por dentro**

**Você saberia o quão longe**

**Estou pretendendo ir para ficar com você**

**E não ha nada que eu não faria...**

**Deixe-me te mostrar como é perder o controle**

**Liberte o desejo na sua alma**

**Oh, Me deixe te amar**

**Me deixe te levar para um lugar como nenhum outro.**

**Te mostrar coisas que você nunca sentiu**

**Oooh me deixe te amar**

**Oooh, eu quero provar seu beijo.**

**Ser a razão para seu sorriso**

**Tocar a magia em sua pele**

**Ser o único que te deixa louca**

**Oh, se você pudesse ler minha mente.**

**Você saberia que você é tudo que eu preciso**

**Você se veria nos meus olhos**

**E você entenderia pelo o que estou passando**

**E o quanto eu quero você...**

Bella sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto ao encontrar o olhar de dor de Edward, ele estava sendo corajoso, tentando continuar, mais sabia o quanto isso o assustava, seus lábios se moveram junto com os dele cantando a letra da canção. Ele se sentia tão estranho tocando e cantando de novo, nunca mais pegou um violão desde que Julia adoeceu e mesmo que isto lhe trouxesse recordações sentia uma paz sobrenatural ao fazer isso, era como se pudesse sentir seu coração de novo de uma forma que a muito não sentia, sorriu para Bella demonstrando que estava bem.

− Te desejo muitas felicidades minha pequena. – Ele disse olhando Alice que subia o palco para abraçar seu irmão.

− Vou fugir daqui agora e vou levar Bella comigo. – Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Alice, descendo o palco logo em seguida indo em direção a Bella, tomou-a pela mão e saiu em disparada para fora.

− O que é isso? – Bella perguntou ao sair da casa.

− Vamos embora daqui, já cumprimos nosso dever, ou quer ficar?

− De maneira alguma, estou doida para tirar este vestido e estes sapatos.

Edward abriu a porta da caminhonete para que ela entrasse seguindo rumo à fazenda. Bella não conseguia decifrar as emoções que passava em seu coração, estava fascinada com esta nova atitude de seu patrão.

− Bella! – Edward falou chamando sua atenção.

− Sim, ela disse sorrindo ao perceber que ele estava chamando-a de Bella e não de Isabella.

− Obrigada!

− Não precisa me agradecer Edward.

− Sempre me perguntei até quando você me chamaria de Sr. – Edward disse sorrindo longamente.

Entraram na casa escura e silenciosa, não havia ninguém, todos foram ao casamento, se jogaram no sofá da sala, exaustos, Edward por ter andado o dia inteiro e Bella por ter passado horas dentro de um salão de Beleza.

O silencio se fez presente dando um momento para os dois jovens organizarem seus pensamentos, ambos ficaram sérios ao perceberem que o sentimento que os dominava era mais que amizade. Bella entendeu naquele momento que estava perdida de amor por seu patrão e não tinha volta, ele ficou estarrecido ao perceber o quanto precisava dela, não podia admitir para ele mesmo que amava, pois seu coração nunca poderia ser ocupado por outra mulher, seus olhares se encontraram assustados com as descobertas, ele sentiu uma necessidade muito grande de se aproximar e beija-la, seu corpo, sua alma, tudo nele implorava por isso.

− Vou dormir. – Bella disse tirando seus sapatos e subindo as escadas com pressa, ao entrar em seu quarto, um soluço saiu de seu peito banhando de seu rosto em lágrimas, nunca havia sentido tanto medo como sentia naquele momento, sabia que amar Edward traria a ela dor, estava condenada. Amava um homem que enterrou seu coração junto ao de sua esposa. Edward ficou parado tentando entender o que havia acontecido no fundo se sentia aliviado, não sabia até quando poderia segurar seus desejos incontroláveis por Bella, sentia-se culpado, era como se estivesse traindo Júlia, isto o perturbava muito. Subiu as escadas de vagar ouvindo os soluços vindo do quarto de Bella, ela ouviu os passos silenciando-se, alguns minutos se passaram até que ouviu a porta do quarto dele sendo aberta.

A noite foi longa, Bella rolou na cama a noite toda, Edward conseguiu dormir um pouco, mas foi um sono pesado, seus pensamentos se misturavam. O rosto de Bella e Júlia aparecia a todo o momento em seus sonhos, elas caminhavam em direções diferentes e ele se via tendo que escolher para que lado seguiria. Acordou soltando um grito desesperado, Bella saiu de seu quarto invadindo o dele em choque, encontro-o desamparado, se aproximou sentando na cama estendendo a mão para que ele pegasse, para sua surpresa ele a puxou para seus braços apertando-a, ela o abraçou de volta se entregando aquele momento, sabia que era o pouco que podia ter dele, então resolveu aproveitar. Edward sabia que não tinha direito de obrigar Bella a estar ali com ele, mais precisava tanto dela, e não era só nestes momentos de angustia, necessitava de sua presença a todo o momento para estar em paz, os dois adormeceram finalmente e profundamente, os braços de Edward desta vez nunca se afrouxaram.

A manhã chegou trazendo com ela indecisões e incertezas, Bella conseguiu se libertar dos braços de Edward com dificuldade, ele dormia tranquilamente, antes de sair ouviu seu nome se virou pensando ter acordado Edward, mas ele ainda dormia, sorriu ao perceber que pelo menos ela estava em seus sonhos. Tomou banho descendo ao ouvir som de carros, logo Elisabeth entrou na casa gritando e gargalhando, Edward acordou ao ouvir os gritos sentindo o perfume de Bella impregnado em seu corpo, tomou um banho rápido e desceu encontrando toda sua família sentados à mesa tomando café, sua filha correu se jogando em seus braços. Ele sentou em seu lugar habitual percebendo que tinha uma pessoa a mais sentada à mesa, uma fúria repentina tomou conta dele, fechou suas mãos em punhos tentando se controlar.

− Bom dia família. Ele disse. – olá Derek que surpresa você por aqui. – Falou com ironia.

− Pois é, Rose insistiu muito para que eu viesse, espero não estar incomodando.

− De maneira alguma, fique a vontade. – Edward disse olhando Bella que estava de cabeça baixa comendo em silencio.

− Bella a tia Alice foi para Paris, queria tanto ter ido com ela, mas minha vó não deixou. − Elisabeth falou arrancando sorrisos de todos, menos de Edward que estava carrancudo.

− Edward! Vou aproveitar que sua mãe esta aqui e vou visitar meus tios, se não for nenhum incomodo – Bella disse.

− Nem precisa pedir Bella, claro que pode! Edward disse feliz ao ouvi-la falar seu nome sem formalidades na frente de todos. Sua família percebeu de imediato a mudança, a formalidade entre eles havia acabado.

− Posso ir a cavalo? Antes do anoitecer estou de volta.

− Claro que pode, eu mesmo celo para você. – Ele disse se levantando imediatamente.

Bella chegou ao estabulo o cavalo já estava pronto, Edward a ajudou montar, desejando bom passeio a ela. Voltou a casa sentando com ao lado de sua mãe no sofá da sala, ele a beijou abraçando-a pela cintura. Atitude que a emocionou muito. Deitou com a cabeça em seu colo como fazia quando criança nos momentos que estava triste, Carlisle jogava xadrez com Derek na sala de estar vendo tudo com alegria. Edward fechou os olhos tentando apassivar sua ansiedade, sempre ficava assim quando Bella saia, podia se ouvir os gritos de Elisabeth no jardim onde brincava com Rosali e Emmet. A tarde se passou rápido e logo Bella estava de volta trazendo com ela a paz de Edward e alegria de Elisabeth. Derek também se alegrou sendo o primeiro a ir encontrá-la, ajudando-a descer do cavalo. Juntos seguiram rumo a casa onde foi recebida com um longo abraço de Beth, e um olhar frustrado de seu patrão. Sem entender subiu para seu quarto onde tomou um banho e desceu para o jantar, se sentiu um pouco constrangida ao perceber o interesse do irmão de Rosali por ela, estava lisonjeada por ter um homem tão bonito interessado nela. Ao perceber que ele estava na sala sozinho voltou para traz trombando em Edward que descia as escadas naquele exato momento, ele mais que depressa a segurou impedindo que caísse.

− Esta fugindo de alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou.

− Não, não... Lembrei-me de que esqueci a luz do meu quarto acesa, já volto. – Ela falou tentando não olhar nos olhos de Edward.

Ele desceu as escadas encontrando Derek na sala percebendo na hora o porquê de Bella estar fugindo, se sentiu feliz com isso. Tentava mentir para si próprio, mas estava totalmente confuso, sentia ciúmes de Bella, não gostava nada de ver Derek tentando conquistá-la. Fitou seu rival com uma expressão de ira, sua vontade era socá-lo, cumprimentou-o com aceno de cabeça. Colocou seus fones no ouvido seguindo para a sala de jantar, a música que tocava só aumentou a adrenalina que queimava em suas veias (Dissarray de Life House), parou no meio do caminho deu meia volta subindo as escadas correndo, chegou à porta do quarto de Bella, sem pensar entrou assustando a garota que estava parada em frente a um espelho, o barulho da porta sendo aberta fez com que ela se virasse bruscamente encontrando os olhos verdes de seu patrão, em um só passo ele a alcançou puxando-a para seus braços unindo seus lábios com paixão, o corpo de Bella reagiu de imediato. Emoções diversas tomaram conta de seus corações, seus lábios se tornavam cada vez mais urgentes tornando o beijo cada vez mais intenso, nenhum dos dois queria parar, era como se aquele momento fosse o único que teriam então ambos tentavam tirar o que podia dele, permaneceram em uma luta contra seus desejos por longos minutos até se separarem em busca de ar, seus corações batiam freneticamente, Bella deu um passo para traz, mas Edward a trouxe de volta, abraçando-a, ela retribuiu encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

− Bella! – Esme chamou batendo na porta.

Bella e Edward se afastaram seus olhos finalmente se encontrando depois do beijo.

− Bella querida, você esta ai?

− Estou já vou descer Esme. – Ela disse ainda fintando Edward.

A confusão era nítida entre os dois jovens, eles não sabiam o que fazer, nem como agir, não encontrava palavras para aquele momento, de repente Edward se virou abrindo a porta e saindo as pressas. Bella nunca pensou que estaria um dia aliviada por não estar na presença de Edward, mas naquele momento deu graças a Deus por ele ter saído, assim poderia ter um tempo pra se acalmar antes de ir jantar. Edward adentrou a sala de jantar tomando seu lugar, em silencio, respirou fundo algumas vezes em busca de calma, o seu I-pod continuava ligado tocando uma canção bem mais tranquila ajudando-o a encontrar de novo seu equilíbrio, podia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Bella na sua boca, todo seu interior vibrava, uma felicidade inexplicável tomava conta de seu coração. Sua família o observava curiosos sem falar nada, continuaram suas conversas tentando não incomodá-lo. Emmet tinha certeza que Bella tinha tudo a ver com a atitude confusa de seu irmão, suas duvidas foram desfeitas no momento que a garota entrou na sala de cabeça baixa, se sentando na única cadeira vazia da mesa, ao lado de Edward, tentaram parecer o mais normal possível, aparentemente não chamaram a atenção de ninguém além de Emmet e Derek que tinha os olhos fixos nos dois, um com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e o outro com expressão indecifrável, teve certeza naquele momento que conquistar Bella seria mais difícil do que pensava, tinha um rival de peso.

− Me desculpem, mas não estou com fome, vou para meu quarto estou com dor de cabeça. – Bella disse se levantando. Edward precisou usar todas suas forças para não ir atrás dela. Depois da sobremesa correu para seu quarto esperando que todos dormissem e finalmente pudesse ir até ela. As horas pareciam se arrastar, seu coração batia freneticamente, um misto de desejo e culpa inundava seu ser, não sabia o que fazer diante deste sentimento que o tomava, queria Bella para ele, mas não podia, era como se estivesse traindo Julia. Barulhos no jardim chamaram sua atenção, desceu encontrando toda sua família reunida. Emmet tinha um violão na mão e cantarolavam animadamente. Os olhos de Edward pararam em Bella que estava sentada em um canto solitária, havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos, algo indecifrável. Edward se sentou ao lado de Emmet surpreendendo a todos quando tomou o violão de suas mãos, um enorme sorriso brilhou no rosto de Bella fazendo o coração de Edward se agitar, logo sua voz melodiosa encheu o espaço.

**Feels Like Home (Chantal Kreviazuk)**

**Alguma coisa nos seus olhos faz com que eu queira me perder**

**Faz com que eu queira me perder em seus braços**

**Tem alguma coisa na sua voz**

**Que faz meu coração disparar**

**Espero que este sentimento dure pelo resto da minha vida**

**Se você soubesse como minha vida tem sido solitária**

**E há quanto tempo estou tão sozinho**

**Se você soubesse o quanto eu queria que alguém viesse**

**e mudasse minha vida do jeito que você fez**

Lágrimas teimosas molharam os olhos de Bella, emoções conflitantes percorriam seu corpo, as palavras de Edward era como milhões de agulhas perfurando-a, ela sabia que ele a queria da mesma maneira que o queria, mas via em seus olhos a batalha que ele travava contra este sentimento, repetia para si mesma que nunca o teria, que ele estaria preso a memória de sua esposa para sempre, estes pensamentos fazia seu coração sangrar, sabia que estava completamente perdida, não havia mais volta.

**E eu me sinto em casa,**

**Eu me sinto em casa**

**Parece que eu voltei todo o caminho de onde eu vim**

**E eu me sinto em casa,**

**Eu me sinto em casa**

**Parece que estou de volta para onde pertenço...**

Edward cantava com convicção, as notas saiam de seus lábios como um pedido de socorro, ele queria que Bella soubesse o quanto mudou sua vida, o quanto sua presença o fazia bem, era um agradecimento por ela o fazer se sentir vivo de novo, por ter feito nascer esperança naquele coração a muito abandonado e maltratado pelo destino, seus olhos que se encontravam nos movimentos de suas mãos se voltaram para ela, emoções tão agradáveis tocaram seu intimo, ele a queria com todas as forças de seu coração, o que faria diante deste sentimento tão estranho. − não pode ser amor − ele pensava. Não podia amar outra pessoa além de Júlia, se não é amor então o que era aquilo, aquela força que o arrastava para os braços dela, que o fazia querer tocá-la, beijá-la, amá-la.

**Bem, se você soubesse o quanto este momento significa para mim.**

**E quanto tempo esperei pelo seu toque**

**E se você soubesse o como está me fazendo feliz**

**Nunca pensei que amaria alguém tanto assim...**

As últimas palavras saíram dos lábios de Edward com tanta convicção que o assustou muito, Bella sentiu naquele momento que ele a amava, e isto a impulsionou. Ela decidiu que lutaria, enquanto tivesse forças lutaria por este amor. Palmas ecoaram, todos os presentes se encontravam emocionados. Emmet passou seus longos braços pelo ombro do irmão prendendo em um abraço, soluços podia ser ouvido saindo do peito de ambos.

− Eu sinto muito mano, queria ter o poder de tirar de seu coração esta dor que te maltrata. Infelizmente não posso fazer nada, mas estou aqui sempre que precisar. Te amo meu irmão, é bom tê-lo de volta.

− Obrigado – Edward disse com dificuldade por causa dos soluços – Estou feliz em ter voltado.

Bella estava emocionada, suas mãos acariciavam o rosto de Elisabeth que agora dormia em seus braços, Edward as observava, Carlisle e Esme assistiam tudo temerosos, sabiam que Edward e Bella pagariam um preço alto por se amarem, também sabiam que se ela não desistisse, ele acabaria se rendendo, seria uma luta difícil, quase impossível, mais no fundo tinham esperança.

− Deixa eu te ajudar Bella! – Derek disse ao vê-la se levantar com Beth.

− Eu faço isso. – Edward falou pegando sua filha seguindo para dentro, Bella foi atrás carregando os brinquedos e sapatos da menina, os dois caminharam lado a lado, ela abriu a porta para que ele colocasse a menina cama, a luz foi apagada ambos saindo em direções diferentes.

Já passava das 2 da manhã e os dois jovens permaneciam acordados. Bella se levantou seguindo para fora da casa, perdida em pensamentos não percebeu que tinha companhia, Edward que estava deitado em cima da mesa que ficava no centro do jardim contemplando o céu. O rapaz ficou deslumbrado, não acreditava no que via, Bella estava parada olhando o nada vestindo um pequeno pijama que deixava suas pernas expostas e abraçava maravilhosamente seu corpo de forma que realçava suas curvas, um desejo incontrolável tomou conta dele. Edward saiu da mesa indo até ela, ao vê-lo parado em sua frente com o cabelo despenteado trajando apenas uma calça jeans Bella não conseguiu se controlar, sem pensar muito encurtou a distancia entre eles beijando-o com desejo. Os braços fortes dele a apertaram contra seu tórax nu retribuindo o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

O desejo e a necessidade dominaram os dois jovens que esqueceram naquele momento seus medos se entregando a luxúria do momento. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro arrancando gemidos suplicantes de suas gargantas...


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Medo e Incerteza**

**EPOV**

Não consegui pegar no sono pensando no beijo que dei em Bella mais cedo, as imagens iam e vinham em minha mente me levando a loucura. Com o corpo em chamas levantei vestindo uma calça Jeans correndo para o jardim com esperança que o ar da madrugada me trouxesse de volta o meu equilíbrio. Deitei em cima da mesa de lanches de minha mãe contemplando o céu que parecia zombar de mim de tão lindo que estava. Alguns minutos depois estava bem mais controlado, mas tudo foi lançado por terra no momento que a vi parada contemplando a noite vestindo um pequeno pijama que deixava suas pernas expostas e abraçava maravilhosamente seu corpo de forma que realçava suas curvas. Uma luta interna começou, minha mente trazia a lembrança de Júlia enquanto meu corpo e coração me arrastaram até Bella, quando dei por mim já estava parado em sua frente contemplando sua beleza embriagante, seus grandes olhos azuis me avaliaram de cima em baixo. Em questão de segundos seus lábios estavam grudados nos meus, retribui com mesma intensidade colando nossos corpos, suas mãos passeavam pelo meu peito enquanto as minhas desciam pelas laterais do seu dos quadris até altura de seus seios fazendo-a estremecer. Separamos nossos lábios buscado ar. Fechei meus olhos respirando fundo recuperando minha sanidade, sem olhá-la sai correndo como um covarde.

Protegido pelas paredes do meu quarto respirei fundo várias vezes buscando forças para não descer e arrastar Bella para meu quarto. Eu a queria com todas as forças da minha alma.

– Não posso desejá-la – Repetia para mim mesmo tentando convencer meu corpo que parecia ter vida própria. Ainda perturbado tomei um banho frio deixando a água cair em minha cabeça por horas. Uma avalanche de sentimentos me envolvia, de um lado a vontade de estar com Bella amá-la e do outro o juramento que fiz a Júlia de nunca amar outra mulher. Estes sentimentos me levaram a uma profunda melancolia e a luxuria que me dominava deu lugar aos medos e incertezas me afundando em depressão dolorosa e como a muito não fazia chorei, meu corpo sacudia com os soluços que saiam de meu peito.

− Estou perdido – Murmurei.

Naquela noite dormi abraçado com uma fotografia de minha esposa, a culpa me queimando como brasas.

**BPOV**

Cansada de rolar na cama deixei meu quarto indo para o Jardim, minha cabeça estava dominada pelas imagens de Edward me beijando. Estava tão desnorteada que nem me dei conta da roupa que vestia até perceber ele parado em minha frente me devorando com os olhos, antes de me sentir envergonhada perdi todo meu controle ao perceber seu corpo coberto só por uma calça Jeans, quando dei por mim já estava em cima dele buscando seus lábios com loucura, suas mãos me seguraram juntando ainda mais nossos corpos enquanto nossos lábios se movimentavam em um ritmo nada descente. Sem controle de mim mesma minhas mãos foram para seu peito descendo lentamente pela sua barriga, ele por sua vez acariciava as laterais de meu corpo, vindo dos meus quadris até a altura dos meus seios me fazendo estremecer. Não suportando mais separamos nossos lábios em busca de ar e cedo de mais ele se afastou fugindo desnorteado.

Fiquei ali parada nem sei por quanto tempo antes de voltar ao meu quarto com um sorriso deslumbrado nos lábios. Minha pele ainda queimava com as lembranças das mãos dele passeando pelo meu corpo.

Uma hora em baixo do chuveiro me trouxe de volta a sanidade. Lucida refleti sobre tudo que aconteceu em minha vida neste dia, tudo era tão maravilhoso, mas algo me dizia que ainda faltava muito para ter Edward por inteiro, venci apenas uma batalha das muitas que ainda estão por vir. Não sei o que o levou a me procurar em meu quarto mais cedo, mas seja o que for mostra que ele está tão envolvido quanto eu. Sei que amanhã que está quase chegando trará sentimentos embaraçosos para nós, não sei como será quando nos encontrarmos de novo.

Finalmente o sol iluminou meu quarto me trazendo dos meus sonhos, me arrastei escadas abaixo com dificuldade, mesmo depois de um banho o cansaço da noite mal dormida me consumia. Ajudei Laura colocar a mesa do café perdida em pensamentos, flashes da noite passada vinham em minha mente me fazendo arrepiar. Elisabeth apareceu gritando como sempre, nessas horas ela parecia tanto com Alice. Tomamos café sem Edward, já que ele não apareceu. No almoço também não apareceu.

Esme foi embora logo cedo, à tarde Elisabeth foi para a escola, fiz minhas tarefas domésticas saindo para um passeio a cavalo, não queria ficar triste, mas é mais forte do que eu sinto-me angustiada, pois sei que Edward esta fugindo de mim, em quanto eu luto por nós com todas as minhas forças, ele faz o contrário.

– Me de coragem senhor para continuar na batalha, fortaleça meu coração. – Fiz uma prece me sentindo bem melhor.

Semanas se passaram e Edward continuava fugindo de mim, conversamos só o necessário e ele sempre evitava me olhar nos olhos, mas de vez em quando o pegava me observando em um canto escondido, havia tristeza em seu semblante. Derek passou a visitar a fazenda constantemente, gosto de conversar com ele, de uma forma surpreendente sempre me faz dar boas risadas.

**EPOV**

Nunca pensei que pudesse amar outra mulher, isso mesmo amar, pois o que eu sinto por Bella é amor, e isto me consome noite e dia, pois vê-la ao meu alcance e não poder toca-la, abraça-la e beija-la despedaça meu coração, ou melhor, esmiúça os pedaços que a muito estão espalhados por ai. Não consigo seguir em frente, nunca vou me estregar por inteiro, não posso ocupar o lugar de Júlia, seria um ultraje a sua memoria. Pergunto-me o que fazer com este turbilhão de sentimentos tomando conta de mim de forma avassaladora. Luto para esquecer a lembrança das mãos de Bella tocando minha pele e seus lábios nos meus, mas não consigo, fecho os olhos e lá esta ela invadindo minha mente uma vez mais. Tento evita-la sem sucesso, pois me pego observando-a pelos cantos da casa, não posso estar longe dela, só de pensar me desespera. Vê-la conversando com o Derek, rindo das piadas dele me deixa irado, sei que não tenho direito de cobrar nada, mas confesso que me magoa pensar que ela a qualquer momento pode resolver seguir em frente me deixando ainda mais devastado. Uma parte de mim a deseja e a quer e outra me prende a minha esposa, penso se ela me vê neste momento dividido sem saber o que fazer, pois é assim que estou dividido e completamente aturdido.

Nesta tarde a vi no jardim com seu iPod no ouvindo cantarolando alguma canção, ela estava diferente, talvez desanimada ou triste, nunca a vi desta forma com um semblante cansado, seus paços eram lentos como se estivesse carregando algo muito pesado. Sai do meu quarto indo ao seu encontro.

− Bella – Falei seu nome abreviado como a muitos dias não falava.

Ela olhou para mim surpresa, percebi naquele momento que eu era o responsável pela sua tristeza.

− Não fique triste – Falei me aproximando.

− Estou bem Edward – Ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

Peguei em seu queixo levantando seu rosto, seus olhos estavam marejados. Não resistindo envolvi seu corpo em um abraço que ela retribuiu com ansiedade, quando dei por mim estávamos chorando, nossos corpos balançava com nossos soluços desesperados. Afastei-me olhando-a nos olhos enxugando suas lágrimas com meus polegares, antes de fugir uma vez mais.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP VII

Preciso de Um Milagre

O que fazer quando as incertezas contamina o coração invadindo a alma e tudo que se tem é medo de dar uma nova chance à vida, o que fazer quando a mente se torna insana e domina todos os nossos sentidos nos tornando criaturas incapazes de tomar uma decisão correta, o que fazer quando o passado nos faz cativo impedindo-nos de ter um futuro.

Assim era a situação de Edward, era como se ele estivesse sendo arrastado de um lado pelo passado e do outro pelo futuro, em consequência estava sendo partido ao meio abrindo novas feridas ao mesmo tempo em que rompia as que já estavam fechadas, podia visualizar seu corpo coberto de sangue e seu coração lançado por terra, destruído pelas duas forças que, mas amou.

− Deus ajuda-me, me ensine como proceder, conduz-me a um caminho, mas tranquilo onde não tenha que fazer escolhas tão dolorosas. Sei que a raiz de toda minha dor é a tentativa de permanecer sendo o Edward do passado quando não há mais sombra dele em minha vida, o que sou hoje me faz mais feliz, porém é tão difícil admitir isso, é como se estivesse indo contra tudo que construí, como se estivesse negando minha Júlia. Estou confuso, perdido dentro de mim, não tenho mais certeza de nada, o que afirmo é que se eu amo a Bella nunca amei a Júlia e se amei a Júlia não amo a Bella. Diga-me senhor é possível sentir dois amores tão diferentes, fala para mim que não estou sendo negligente com minha saudosa esposa ao sentir coisas tão intensas por Bella.

Com o coração elevado a Deus Edward adormeceu sentindo uma paz sobrenatural que nunca encontrou nem em Júlia ou Bella.

Bella balançava de um lado para o outro buscando conforto, seu coração batia em ritmo regular enquanto sua mente vagava em busca de respostas, não sabia mais o que fazer, se continuava lutando ou desistia, já estava tão ferida, sua armadura estava em farrapos, tinha medo que a próxima batalha a destruísse de vez. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação de Alice que tomou um dos balanços para si.

− Quer conversar? – Alice perguntou chamando a atenção de Bella.

Bella se sobressaltou se assustando.

− Desculpe-me, não tinha a intenção de assustá-la.

− Tudo bem, é bom que esteja aqui, estou tão perdida, não sei o que fazer da minha vida.

− Bella o que posso dizer é que apenas viva.

− Não consigo.

− Se você desistir estará fazendo a mesma coisa que ele, ai que não haverá esperança mesmo. Você precisa seguir em frente só assim poderá ajudar Edward, vai chegar uma hora que ele terá que decidir.

− E se ele nunca fizer.

− Confie em mim Bella, tudo vai se resolver da melhor maneira possível, apenas siga com sua vida e quando perceber tudo estará em seu devido lugar. Você já fez o que tinha que ser feito por Edward, ajudou-o de uma forma que nem imagina, a verdade é que nem ele sabe.

− Como pode saber de tudo isso – Bella perguntou.

− Conheço meu irmão melhor do que ele mesmo, o vi passar por vários estágios de sua vida e em nenhum deles o vi ser tão autentico como tem sido agora. A entrada de Júlia na vida dele foi catastrófica, não por ela, mas pela Georgiana, Edward verdadeiramente amou aquela mulher e isto fez dele cativo, ele se aprisionou.

− Não consigo entender!

− A Georgiana achava pouco o que Edward dava a Júlia, dizer que a amava e demonstrar isso por meio de gestos singelos como presentear com um livro, um cd ou canção composta não era suficiente, a megera não se conformava com isso, ela queria que meu irmão enchesse sua filha de joias, presentes caros.

− E ele fazia isso?

− E ai que vem o grande problema, Júlia não aceitava, pois para ela não havia nada mais grandioso que o amor que Edward dedicava a ela. Seu pobre pai ficava no meio desta guerra sofrendo junto com sua filha e meu irmão não deixava que nos interferíssemos, não podíamos falar nada que ele se irritava.

− Georgiana matou Júlia não é Alice?

− Sim, ela a matou. Antes de morrer Júlia me confessou que finalmente teria paz e consequentemente daria a mesma ao seu amado, ela nem ao menos lutou pela sua vida, já desconfiava que estivesse doente desde que se casou, mas se calou.

− Edward sabe disso?

− Ela pediu para não contar, que na hora certa ele saberia e entenderia.

− Pobre Edward, meu amor, minha vida o ar que eu respiro.

− Ele se sente da mesma forma Bella.

− Eu sei!

− Vamos dormir, já é tarde – Alice disse estendendo a mão a Bella.

De mãos dadas as duas entraram na casa rumos aos seus quartos, àquela noite Bella e Edward dormiram profundamente e em paz.


	8. Chapter 8

CAP VII

Preciso de Um Milagre

O que fazer quando as incertezas contamina o coração invadindo a alma e tudo que se tem é medo de dar uma nova chance à vida, o que fazer quando a mente se torna insana e domina todos os nossos sentidos nos tornando criaturas incapazes de tomar uma decisão correta, o que fazer quando o passado nos faz cativo impedindo-nos de ter um futuro.

Assim era a situação de Edward, era como se ele estivesse sendo arrastado de um lado pelo passado e do outro pelo futuro, em consequência estava sendo partido ao meio abrindo novas feridas ao mesmo tempo em que rompia as que já estavam fechadas, podia visualizar seu corpo coberto de sangue e seu coração lançado por terra, destruído pelas duas forças que, mas amou.

− Deus ajuda-me, me ensine como proceder, conduz-me a um caminho, mas tranquilo onde não tenha que fazer escolhas tão dolorosas. Sei que a raiz de toda minha dor é a tentativa de permanecer sendo o Edward do passado quando não há mais sombra dele em minha vida, o que sou hoje me faz mais feliz, porém é tão difícil admitir isso, é como se estivesse indo contra tudo que construí, como se estivesse negando minha Júlia. Estou confuso, perdido dentro de mim, não tenho mais certeza de nada, o que afirmo é que se eu amo a Bella nunca amei a Júlia e se amei a Júlia não amo a Bella. Diga-me senhor é possível sentir dois amores tão diferentes, fala para mim que não estou sendo negligente com minha saudosa esposa ao sentir coisas tão intensas por Bella.

Com o coração elevado a Deus Edward adormeceu sentindo uma paz sobrenatural que nunca encontrou nem em Júlia ou Bella.

Bella balançava de um lado para o outro buscando conforto, seu coração batia em ritmo regular enquanto sua mente vagava em busca de respostas, não sabia mais o que fazer, se continuava lutando ou desistia, já estava tão ferida, sua armadura estava em farrapos, tinha medo que a próxima batalha a destruísse de vez. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação de Alice que tomou um dos balanços para si.

− Quer conversar? – Alice perguntou chamando a atenção de Bella.

Bella se sobressaltou se assustando.

− Desculpe-me, não tinha a intenção de assustá-la.

− Tudo bem, é bom que esteja aqui, estou tão perdida, não sei o que fazer da minha vida.

− Bella o que posso dizer é que apenas viva.

− Não consigo.

− Se você desistir estará fazendo a mesma coisa que ele, ai que não haverá esperança mesmo. Você precisa seguir em frente só assim poderá ajudar Edward, vai chegar uma hora que ele terá que decidir.

− E se ele nunca fizer.

− Confie em mim Bella, tudo vai se resolver da melhor maneira possível, apenas siga com sua vida e quando perceber tudo estará em seu devido lugar. Você já fez o que tinha que ser feito por Edward, ajudou-o de uma forma que nem imagina, a verdade é que nem ele sabe.

− Como pode saber de tudo isso – Bella perguntou.

− Conheço meu irmão melhor do que ele mesmo, o vi passar por vários estágios de sua vida e em nenhum deles o vi ser tão autentico como tem sido agora. A entrada de Júlia na vida dele foi catastrófica, não por ela, mas pela Georgiana, Edward verdadeiramente amou aquela mulher e isto fez dele cativo, ele se aprisionou.

− Não consigo entender!

− A Georgiana achava pouco o que Edward dava a Júlia, dizer que a amava e demonstrar isso por meio de gestos singelos como presentear com um livro, um cd ou canção composta não era suficiente, a megera não se conformava com isso, ela queria que meu irmão enchesse sua filha de joias, presentes caros.

− E ele fazia isso?

− E ai que vem o grande problema, Júlia não aceitava, pois para ela não havia nada mais grandioso que o amor que Edward dedicava a ela. Seu pobre pai ficava no meio desta guerra sofrendo junto com sua filha e meu irmão não deixava que nos interferíssemos, não podíamos falar nada que ele se irritava.

− Georgiana matou Júlia não é Alice?

− Sim, ela a matou. Antes de morrer Júlia me confessou que finalmente teria paz e consequentemente daria a mesma ao seu amado, ela nem ao menos lutou pela sua vida, já desconfiava que estivesse doente desde que se casou, mas se calou.

− Edward sabe disso?

− Ela pediu para não contar, que na hora certa ele saberia e entenderia.

− Pobre Edward, meu amor, minha vida o ar que eu respiro.

− Ele se sente da mesma forma Bella.

− Eu sei!

− Vamos dormir, já é tarde – Alice disse estendendo a mão a Bella.

De mãos dadas as duas entraram na casa rumos aos seus quartos, àquela noite Bella e Edward dormiram profundamente e em paz.


	9. Chapter 9

CAP VIII

Um Passo Para o Futuro

Quando um destino é traçado não há nada que possa mudar seu curso!

Edward acordou bem cedo, não conseguindo mais ficar na cama desceu encontrando seu pai na sala lendo um livro.

– Bom dia pai!

– Oi meu filho.

Carlisle encontrou o olhar de seu filho lembrando com saudade de quando ele era um garotinho que o acordava de madrugada para conversar sobre algo que o incomodava, vendo-o ali percebeu que a muito não o escutava.

– Venha aqui Edward – Carlisle disse batendo a mão no lado vazio do sofá onde estava sentado.

Edward mais que depressa se sentou abaixando a cabeça.

– Lembra quando eu dizia que sempre estaria a sua disposição para o que precisasse e que acontecesse o que acontecesse sempre seria seu melhor amigo.

– Sim.

– Ainda sou o mesmo homem que você sempre procurava em busca de algum conforto.

– Estou tão confuso pai, não sei o que fazer da minha vida.

– E o que te deixa tão confuso?

– Não consigo seguir em frente, quando tento dar um passo para o futuro lembro que estou deixando Júlia para trás e isto me consome, me destrói um pouco cada dia.

– Filho é a lei da vida, uma hora ou outra você vai ter que deixa-la ir, isto não significa que terá que esquece-la, na verdade isso não é possível pois ela foi parte de sua vida, então de uma forma ou de outra sempre estará ai dentro de seu coração, mas você precisa solta-la só assim poderá ser feliz de novo. Tenho certeza que de algum lugar lá em cima ela tem acompanhado sua aflição com grande pesar. Quem ama de verdade quer ver seu amado feliz e Júlia te amava mais que a própria vida. Tenho certeza que seu maior desejo era vê-lo seguir em frente feliz.

– O senhor acha possível amar duas mulheres de forma diferente.

– Claro que sim. O ser humano é diferente um do outro, cada pessoa desperta em nós um sentimento diferente, nunca podemos amar duas pessoas da mesma forma, mesmo filhos, amigos e irmãos, á um tipo de amor para cada um, e é verdade que sempre amamos mais um do que o outro. O amor que sinto por você é diferente do que sinto por Alice e por Emmet. Alice é mais fácil de ser amada por causa daquele jeito doce dela que nos envolve de uma forma encantadora.

– Isso é verdade, é muito fácil ama-la assim como é fácil amar Bella.

– Bella é encantadora, e nos toca alma com apenas um olhar.

– Ela não só tocou a minha alma como se apossou dela, roubou meu coração e eu a amo, amo com todas as forças do meu ser, não consigo ver mais minha vida sem ela.

– O te impede de viver este amor?

– Não consigo me entregar por completo. Bella me chama para um futuro lindo enquanto Júlia me prende em um passado encantador. Não consigo tomar uma decisão.

– Edward saia daqui, faça uma viajem. Longe daqui talvez você encontre as respostas que tanto precisa.

– Será que seria possível.

– Tenho certeza que sim meu filho.

– Partirei assim que Georgiana e Aro forem embora, mas quero que me prometa uma coisa.

– O que?

– Cuide de Elisabeth e faça com que Bella siga em frente, quero que ela vá atrás de seus sonhos e um deles é a paixão pela música, faça com que ela vá para faculdade.

– Não se preocupe com nada cuidarei delas, mas saiba que Bella vai espera-lo, mesmo que ela siga em frente seu coração sempre estará com você.

– E uma parte do meu fica com ela.

Pai e filho se abraçaram como a muito não fazia.

– Obrigado papai – Edward falou como fazia quando criança.

– Sempre estarei a sua disposição meu menino.

A semana se passou lentamente, Bella e Elisabeth não viam a hora de se ver livre de Georgiana que tentava controla-las o dia inteiro, mas isso não impediu que as duas se divertissem aproveitando as férias de Beth, Edward procurou estar presente em todos os momentos já que se afastaria por algum tempo, surpreendeu a todos quando aceitou o pedido de sua filha de brincar de pique esconde com ela, Bella e Aro, todos se divertiram muito como a muito não fazia. Georgiana só observava com aquele seu jeito sínico.

Duas semanas se passaram levando embora os sogros de Edward, Beth lamentou a partida de Aro, mas se sentia aliviada, pois estava livre de sua avó.

Bella colocou Elisabeth para dormir indo para a biblioteca, já fazia algum tempo que não ia lá, se assustou ao encontrar Edward pegando alguns livros e colocando-os em uma caixa.

– Edward! – Ela disse chamando a atenção dele.

– Que bom que está aqui, preciso falar com você – Ele disse se sentando em cima da mesa fazendo um gesto para que Bella fizesse o mesmo.

– O que foi?

– Conversando com meu pai ele me convenceu a fazer uma viajem.

– Que bom Edward, vai ser bom sair daqui por um tempo.

– Quero que você e Elisabeth vão para cidade ficar com meus pais enquanto eu estiver viajando. Não sei quanto tempo estarei fora então quero que me prometa uma coisa.

– O que quiser – Bella disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não me espere, viva sua vida como se eu nunca houvesse cruzado seu caminho. Outra coisa quero que estude, vá para a faculdade faça algum curso que te agrade.

– Vou tentar!

– Promete!

– Eu prometo – Bella disse não podendo mais segurar as lágrimas.

Edward saiu da mesa se acomodando no meio das pernas dela enxugando suas lágrimas com beijos.

– Saiba que meu coração vai com você.

– E o meu fica, meu sol – Edward disse abraçando Bella uma vez mais.

– Quer ajuda com os livros? – Bella perguntou.

– Sim, obrigado!

Depois de tudo encaixotado ambos seguiram para seus quartos. Uma hora depois batidas na porta chamaram a atenção de Edward.

– Posso dormir com você? – Bella perguntou segurando um travesseiro em baixo do braço.

– Claro que pode – Ele disse fechando a porta atrás dela.

Em meio a beijos e caricias os dois jovens adormeceram grudados um no outro como um só.

Bella saiu bem cedo antes de Edward acordar, não queria vê-lo partir, mas antes lhe deixou um bilhete.

Terminando de arrumar suas coisas Edward encontrou o bilhete de Bella em baixo de seu Ipod.

_**Coloquei uma música em sei Ipod que traduz tudo que sinto neste momento, não fiquei, pois não suportaria vê-lo partir. Ficarei aqui sempre a te esperar mesmo que tenha prometido o contrário é mais forte do que eu, pois TE AMO como nunca amei ninguém em minha vida ...**_

_**Boa Viajem.**_

_**Bella**_

Edward se despediu de sua família seguindo rumo ao seu destino, com ajuda de Alice resolveu ir para Paris. No avião ligou sei Ipod se emocionando ao ouvir a Música que Bella deixou lá para ele.

**Invece No**

**Laura Pausini**

**Talvez bastasse respirar**

**Somente respirar um pouco**

**Recuperar cada batida em mim**

**Sem buscar um momento**

**Para ir embora**

**Não vá embora**

**Por que eu não posso me acostumar**

**A dezembro sem você.**

**Quem fica aqui**

**Espera o impossível sim**

**Agora não**

**Não há mais tempo para explicar**

**E perguntar se te dei bastante amor**

**Eu estou aqui**

**E queria falar mais uma vez**

**mais uma vez**

**Porque se deixam entre os dentes**

**As coisas importantes**

**Tantas palavras que não usamos mais**

**Mergulho fundo nessa dor**

**Pra que possam sair e depois voltar aqui**

**Uma a uma**

**Pode senti-las?**

**Pesam depois pousarão**

**Pra sempre entre nós**

**Eu sem você**

**Não sei repeti-las**

**Não consigo mais dize-las.**

**Agora não**

**Chovem tantas lembranças**

**E eu faria mais**

**Que ter uma esperança**

**Como queria poder falar**

**mais uma vez, mais uma vez**

**Agora não,**

**não há**

**mais tempo para explicar**

**Que eu também tinha**

**mil coisas pra esperar**

**E frente a mim**

**Mil coisas pra fazer junto a você**

**Talvez me baste respirar**

**Somente respirar um pouco**

**Hoje é tarde**

**Mas agora não.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO XI**

**Vida Nova**

O avião pousou causando em Edward uma sensação estranha, era diferente estar longe de casa depois de tanto tempo sem sair de lá, pegou um taxi rumo ao hotel que seria seu lar por um tempo indeterminado. Adentrou o apartamento se jogando em uma poltrona onde permaneceu por longos minutos tentando se adaptar a esta nova fase de sua vida, enquanto isso Bella se instalava no antigo quarto de Edward, deitou em sua cama já sentindo o aperto da saudade, fazia apenas dois dias que não o via, mas já sentia sua falta de forma dolorosa, seu coração se apertava ao imaginar que talvez demorasse muito tempo para revê-lo novamente, talvez até ano. Edward finalmente se levantou ajeitando sua roupas no armário, pegou seus cd´s empilhando ao lado do sofisticado aparelho de som, um embrulho chamou sua atenção se sentou de pernas cruzadas na frente do aparelho rasgando o papel que envolvia o objeto que até então era misterioso, logo descobriu ser um CD de Ronan Keating Bring You Home (2006), abriu a capa conhecendo logo a caligrafia de Bella que dizia:

"Este é um dos meus cantores favoritos e este álbum é especial para mim, isto porque as canções são tocantes e espero que elas o faça sempre se lembrar de mim, sei que parece bobagem, mas queria que tivesse algo meu com você.

Um beijo cheio de saudades!

Bella"

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Edward no momento que a primeira canção começou. Ouviu todo o CD ali sentado sem se mover, pensou em como era bom estar longe, ali era tão fácil admitir que amava Bella, era tão mais fácil pensar nela, não havia medo nem culpa! Pela primeira vez depois da morte de Júlia Edward sentiu alegria de viver, a lembrança dela não o machucava pelo contrario o trazia uma sensação de missão cumprida. – Meu pai estava certo, como sempre! – Falou para si mesmo.

Bella deitou se se aconchegando ao no antigo travesseiro de Edward sentindo seu coração se apertar, lágrimas inundaram sua face e uma dor rasgou seu peito, sentia-se tão só e triste, nunca teve Edward por inteiro, mas se contentava em vê-lo todos os dias e ter seus beijos de vez em quando, agora não tinha nada disso só as lembranças e um amor imenso dentro do coração. Angustiada pegou seu caderno surrado a muito intocado, sentou-se à mesa de computador de Edward colocando ali nas folhas amareladas tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

"_Não ouço nada nem as batidas do meu coração, mas sinto uma dor pulsar em meu peito que torna quase impossível respirar, existe um nó preso na minha garganta que não consigo explicar, o que sei é que nada faz sentido agora, tudo parece confuso e estranho, me sinto fora da realidade, perdida em minha própria vida, como queria poder tirar do meu coração esta angustia que me sufoca e me faz querer chorar, gritar e exigir da vida o que é meu por direito, o que ela me tirou sem piedade, há anos que não posso regozijar por algo que alegrasse meu interior, eu falo daqueles sentimentos que inunda nossa alma nos fazendo flutuar e rir a toa. Tenho vivido pelas coisas que as pessoas que rodeiam acreditam e não pelo que eu realmente acredito. O que anseio esta longe de ser o que sou agora, desejo algo muito mais grandioso e especial, o que anseio é simples sem complicações, o que anseio é simplesmente experimentar o prazer de amar e ser amada por aqueles que amo." _

Enquanto Bella escrevia tentando aliviar a saudade Edward dedilhava as cordas de seu violão compondo uma canção que era um desabafo de sua alma angustiada.

"_Neste momento quero só fechar os olhos e consultar meus pensamentos sobre as coisas que passam em meu coração afligem minha alma contaminando meu corpo, tudo que quero é descobrir o que realmente sou agora, pois até ontem eu sabia quem eu era, mas hoje não sei de nada, o que paira em minha mente é duvidas e incertezas, tenho vivido meus dias por obrigação e não por prazer, sinto-me sendo despedaçado como uma folha seca sendo pisada dia a dia jogada na terra sem esperança de vida nova, só espero que o amanhã me ofereça mais do que o hoje."_

Meses se passaram e o vazio que Edward deixou na vida de Bella só aumentou, ela tentava parecer bem, mas no fundo tudo era um caos total, em dois dias suas aulas na faculdade de música começariam, estava ansiosa e esperançosa, precisava ocupar sua cabeça ou ficaria louca. Havia três meses que estava fazendo curso de violão e piano, precisava se aperfeiçoar antes de começar a faculdade, o piano se tornou sua paixão. Edward estava mergulhado em sua nova meta, dar continuidade em sua vida de músico, já havia se matriculado em curso para se especializar na área, desde que chegou a París o que fazia era tocar, cantar e compor, se mudou do hotel para um pequeno apartamento onde montou um estúdio, sua família e Bella não saia de sua mente nem poderia afinal todas suas músicas eram inspiradas neles principalmente em Bella, suas composições sempre eram feitas à noite e quase sempre a imagem dela e dos momentos que viveram juntos estavam em cada cifra, também ouvia o CD dela que o ajudava de forma sobrenatural, a inspiração sempre surgia quando as canções enchiam seu quarto.

Derek visitava Bella constantemente e mesmo ela não dando nenhuma esperança ele ainda acreditava poder conquista-la, acreditava que com Edward longe poderia chegar ao coração dela e assim não passava um dia sem vê-la.

Bella estava feliz apesar de tudo, havia finalmente descoberto seu dom e o usava para divertir os Cullens, tocava e cantava alegremente, alternava entre o piano e o violão, mas gostava mais do primeiro e assim todas as noites tocava para sua plateia particular, Elisabeth sempre estava lá sentada ao seu lado. Aquela noite Bella escolheu o piano e cantou uma canção que emocionou a todos. Lifehouse - Broken

O relógio quebrado é um conforto, me ajuda a dormir esta noite.

Talvez isso pare amanhã de roubar todo meu tempo

E eu estou aqui, ainda esperando, embora ainda tenha minhas dúvidas.

Eu sou estragado a melhor das hipóteses, como você já percebeu.

Eu estou caindo aos pedaços, mal estou respirando

Com um coração quebrado que ainda bate

Na dor ainda há cura

Em seu nome eu encontro significado

Então eu estou aguentando, estou aguentando, estou aguentando

Eu apenas estou me segurando em você

As fechaduras quebradas era um aviso que você estava na minha cabeça

Eu tentei meu melhor ser guardado, eu sou um livro aberto em vez disso.

E eu ainda vejo seu reflexo dentro de meus olhos

Eles estão procurando propósito, eles ainda estão procurando vida...

.com/watch?v=IL0mpDQzLqs

Já era tarde Bella não conseguia pegar no sono, saiu da cama indo para janela onde contemplou o céu. Enquanto isso Edward contemplava da sacada de seu apartamento a grande lua que coloria o céu realçando o azul das nuvens, lembrou-se dos olhos de Bella e uma paz inundou seu coração. Ambos caminharam para suas camas aquela noite esperançosos, de uma maneira inexplicável algo os dizia que no fim tudo daria certo.


End file.
